The Mating Life Of Bees
by alphaIdiot
Summary: "When Sollux finds that he's lost the one thing his life revolves around, he turns to his room mate and best friend, Karkat, for help." (What is good description. This will contain smut, so be warned. I'll try and update as much as possible. I love reviews so feel free to leave one with your opinion on things.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY.** _This is the first multi-chapter fanfiction I've ever attempted (This is my second fanfiction in general.) and I'm sorry if there's any wrongly spelled words or terrible grammar. I'll try and update this as much as possible, though having people say they like it will definately help with getting new chapters out faster. I have a long weekend, so I'll most likely try to get out at least chapter two, if not three as well. Also, I have no plot set at all, so if you have any idea on how you might want this to do, then please, tell me. It would help me develop something other than "Sollux gets dumped. Now who should I ship him with." XD _

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I FUCKING HATE YOU." A thin, wire framed man stood on the corner of his apartment complex's block. His dichromatic eyes glaring lasers into the object in his hands, his words coming out in thick, angry puffs of misty air. His foot taped lightly against the cold concrete of the sidewalk in a harsh way, his thumbs darting over the touch screen's keyboard with inhuman speed as he snarled down at the phone in his hands.

"I fucking hate you..." Sollux muttered out after his thumbs had slowed, having sent his message. Backing up slightly, he leaned against the chilled orange-red brick of his apartment complex, staring at the phone in his hands with a numb face, his watering eyes tracing over the message he had sent.

"call me right fucking now." His typing quirk was dropped in his fit of rage, as he waited for his phone to start blaring that familiar techno tune, vibrating violently in his hand and showing that all-too familiar number was trying to contact him. His feet, clothed in black and white Converse high-tops, scuffed against the ground with impatience, threatening to bring him to a pace in front of the modernized apartment building. The wind was slowly starting to pick up, the cold October air flowing straight through his skinny frame as he waited. And waited. And waited, until his patience became too much for him, the cold sinking through his thin yellow and black striped shirt and chilling his frame.

"Fuck you, AA.." Sollux muttered at his phone, before stuffing it into the large pocket of his baggy black jeans. Letting out a huff, his breath appearing as a puff of breath in front of his face, Sollux headed for the large glass doors that made the entrance of his apartment complex. Giving one of them a forceful yank, the door swung open with a ragged squeak, and the enraged man barged inside.

He nearly sprinted up the stairs, two steps at a time, in his heist to get to his room, which he referred to as the "Bee Hive". His room mate, Karkat, use to refer to it as his "Bat Cave", but Sollux had demanded his short friend find a new name for it, given his lack of a liking to bats. And so, it was renamed the "Bee Hive", due to the tall man's love of the small, fuzzy yellow and black insects.

Once having reached the third floor, Sollux thrust his large, boney hand into his pocket and dug out his keys from the mess inside. Grasping them firmly, he fumbled with numb hands to find the right one, isolating it when it was discovered. The angry man then trudged his way down the hall, his feet hammering against the red carpet with a bit more force than necessary as he made his way to the small, shared apartment that was his home.

Keys jingling lightly, swinging back and forth from his firm fist, Sollux thrust the apartment key into the lock of his shared apartment and shoved the door open violently. He was way past angry at this point, past furious even. He was having one of his "moments" as Karkat, his room mate, would call them. They happened when he hadn't taken his medication. When his bi-polar disorder would flare up and his anger would grow 10x.

The door slammed against the creamy yellow wall of the small apartment with a loud bang, and Sollux could see Karkat physically leap out of his skin when it happened. Ignoring his cries of protest at his violent and startling entrance, Sollux just stalked his way down the apartments small hallway and into his room, an equally loud bang of the doing being slammed shut resounding through the small apartment.

Karkat, who had been curled up on the couch buried under a large blanket through the whole ordeal, slowly pulled himself to his feet, trudging along the hardwood floors and down the hall which led to Sollux's "Bee hive." A light rap on the door was all that was needed for Sollux to explode, yelling and raging on and on at such a fast, jumbled pace that Karkat couldn't even understand half of it.

Pushing his door open, Karkat stuck his head in, glaring at the man that was now laying face-down on his pillow, the honeycomb pattern of the pillow case crinkling and shifting as he started to yell at his intruder.

"Hey, Queen Bitch. What the fuck happened this time?" Karkat grumbled, in a fairly bad mood himself. He watched as Sollux just shook his head, throwing his phone towards Karkat, and his bedrom door. With a startled and flustered "Skree" of annoyance, Karkat jumped back and slammed the darkly colored wooden door shut, the cracking sound of Sollux's phone first slamming into it with harsh force, before it toppled to the floor with a clatter. Cautiously, Karkat forced his head inside again.

"Okay, seriously Sollux. Did you forget to take your meds again? For fuck sake, if you did, I swear to god.."

"I didn't forget to take my fucking meds, KK." Sollux snapped, his lisp shining through his S's more than ever now.

"Go ask Aradia what the fuck is wrong if you want to know."

"You two fighting again or something?" Karkat grumbled, reaching down and examining the damage done to Sollux's phone. The back had popped off, the battery managing to make it's way almost half way across the copper-toned hardwood floors of Sollux's room. A crack also ran through the screen. Fucking great. His friend would most likely want a ride to the mall to get a new one. Driving meant getting gas. Gas cost money. And money was something that both of them were lacking greatly at the moment.

An incoherent grumble was all that Karkat received when he questioned Sollux about his relationship. After fetching all the pieces of his roomie's thought-to-be-broken phone, he started to piece it back together as he paced his way over to the boney man-in-despare's bed. The blankets scrunched under Karkat's weight as he clambered on next to him, sitting with his knees held tight to his chest as he watched Sollux's phone light up.

"I can't hear you.." Karkat muttered, his voice calmer than his usual grumpy tone. He knew better than to get angry with Sollux when he was like this. It usually resulted with Sollux going out and getting completely wasted, only to return sometime between two and five AM to a worried Karkat in a more than incoherent state as his worried room mate hauled his ass to bed.

Sitting up, Sollux let out a soft sigh. Tucking his knees under him, he shot his friend a slight glance before raising a yellow and black stripped sleeve, using it to wipe off his face. His voice was soft, his rage obviously having dissipated as he released his anger into the pillow, the yellow honeycomb now covered in a fair-sized wet patch where his face had once been pressed into it with suffocating force.

"I said." Sollux said, his voice sharp, yet cracking. "She dumped me for some asshat of a Bouncer, from some shitty club down town." He stared down at the bedsheets, his eyes starting to well up with tears. Frowning, Karkat leaned forward, his knees sliding away from his chest as he pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Sollux.." The words were muffled by the lean man's shoulder, Karkat's face pressed hard against it as he could feel his friend's body start to tremble slightly. Karkat knew how much Aradia had meant to his friend. He had devoted so much time to the girl, so much of just his being. Sollux would never act like this in front of anyone, ever. It was just something he didn't do, a side of him he never wanted people to find out about. His soft, vulnerable side that he'd had since he was a small child. In front of anyone else he would be brushing this off, acting like he didn't care. Only Karkat knew about how he really felt, knew about this part of him, and Sollux planned to keep it that way.

"Hey, shhhh... Shhh.." Karkat's hand stroked his companions honey brown hair softly, pulling his head away from his shoulder. "That bitch didn't deserve you anyways. You're Sollux fucking Captor, you have to set way higher standards." The stout man in front of him snapped in an almost teasing way as he cupped his friends wet face in his hands. He cocked his head to the side, letting off a rare, sympathetic half smile as he looked over his friends face.

Sollux sniffled, staring back at his room mate before reaching a hand up and rubbing his sleeve over his boney cheeks once more. A soft whine left his throat as his short friend wiped one off of the base of his cheek, before papping it lightly.

"Here. How about.." Karkat started, tugging at his friends face in order to get him to follow off the bed. As reluctant Sollux was, he complied and let his friend lead him off the bed, with it's ruffled honeycomb sheets and matching wet pillow case. "Let's go watch some movies? 50 First Dates is coming on in about fifteen minutes. I can make some hot chocolate too." Karkat said to him, trying to put a cheery tone in his voice as he hauled his emotionally-turmoiled friend out the door of his bedroom and down the hall, now having grasped his hand.

When Sollux let out a grunt of dissatisfaction, Karkat glanced over his shoulder. "I'll even put honey in it." Giving him another unsatisfied groan, Karkat paused in the middle of the living room, looking out the large sliding glass doors that lead out to a small balcony area. The sun was just starting to sink behind the building covered horizon, orange-yellow light filtering through the glass and casting long shadows over the floor, giving everything a tangerine tint.

"How about I go and rent something then, and you can just.. Relax." Karkat said with a sigh, releasing his friends hand. "Go put on your bee Pajamas and stuff, I'll be back soon." Sollux didn't say anything as Karkat passed the open kitchen and small chair across the room from it, and headed for the door. Once at the door, he proceeded to toss on his large, fluffy-interiored red jacket, hauling the hood over his head. Just about to open the door, Karkat could feel a hand on his shoulder. Stilling, he waited.

"Thanks, KK.." The tall boy lisped to his friend. A soft smile graced Karkat's full lips and he smiled, but didn't turn to show it.

"No problem, Sollux."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTEEE: Yayyy chapter 2. .U. I'm fairly happy with how this came out. I have a lot of headcanon stuffed into here, such as Karkat having a loud, obnoxious laugh and crying when he does so, Sollux being an Avatar The Last Airbender fan, and Karkat having a choice ass. I'mma go n get chapter 3 started you guys3 Please, let me know what you think and if you wanna pitch ideas for a plot, please, you're wayyy more than welcome to. Whether in a review or private message, which ever works for you. I'll most likely use them.

PS, I also plan on throwing Eridan in here, as well as possibly Gamzee and Tavbroo. I don't know when, or how, but I plan to.  
-AI out-

_  
Once Karkat had slipped past the door, with the promise to bring back a bounty of movies and a surprise for Sollux, the tall, upset man slowly made his way back to his room, his shoes making squeaking sounds as the rubber soles rub against the hardwood flooring of the front of the apartment, only to be softened by the carpet that made up the floor of the living room as he went.

Fingers reaching out, Sollux let his long fingernails run across the cold, rough wall of the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom of the apartment. The feeling sent a chill down Sollux's spine as he slowly trailed down the hall, pausing in front of his door, almost glaring at it. Reaching a large hand up, he traced the yellow, slightly dripped Gemini sign that was painted on his door. Karkat had done the same with his, but instead of a yellow Gemini sign, Karkat had a grey Cancer sign. They also planned on getting tattoos of each others signs, but Sollux doubted KK had been serious when he thought of the idea.

Letting out a huff, Sollux shoved his door open and made his way inside. Fumbling about on the wall, his eyes remained locked on his closet as he fussed over finding the light switch. He let out an annoyed hissed as pale yellow light flooded his room. Averting his multicolored eyes for a moment, Sollux dropped his arm from the light switch and made his way to his closet, hauling out his yellow pajama bottoms, with cartoon bees buzzing about on it, as well as a plain grey tee-shirt.

Moving over to his bed, Sollux dumped the garments down before he pulled his shirt over his head. Holding it for a second, he winced.

"AA gave me this.." He muttered softly, his fingernails starting to tear at the shirt in grief and frustration over their situation. Some of his anger returning, he threw it to the corner of his room, watching it flutter to the ground in an anticlimactic way. Grunting, Sollux flopped down on his bed, fussing over the laces of his shoes for a second, before tugging them off as and discarding them a ways across the room. His pants came off next, following suit of both his shirt and shoes to their new resting place on his floor.

"Ugh, I'm fucking pale.." Sollux grumbled as he caught his reflection in his full-length mirror. He stood in front of it, glaring at his reflection. He was thin to an unhealthy level, his ribs countable as he ran a hand across them. His love handles were sharp and jutted out like small, pointed, white mountains on his skin. His eyes stood out the most though, cascading over and criticizing his body as he just stood there and glared at it.

One was an almost red brown color, the other a sky blue color, with flecks of a golden shade mixed with copper like brown around the pupil. Sollux despised his eyes with a burning passion, at one point he almost got dark brown contacts to hide his mutation. But Aradia had always loved his eyes...

Sollux's head snapped away from the mirror, turning back to his bed where he quickly grappled with his clothes in an attempt to get them on, before he slipped past his half opened bedroom door and made his way back onto the soft blue-grey carpet of the living room. First, he glanced at the television to find that, like Karkat had said it would, 50 First Dates was playing out.

Shooting the television a hard glare, Sollux flopped down onto the leather sofa, fussing with Karkat's large blanket in an attempt to find the remote. After a fair amount of shuffling, Sollux pulled the remote from between two of the seat cushions and quickly flipped through the channels in search of something to watch.

Finally, Sollux settled on Avatar; The Last Airbender, before nuzzling down into Karkat's big, heavy blanket and wrapping it up to his nose. After a few moments of staring at the TV, Sollux started to notice just how good the blanket actually smelt. Like cinnamon, cologne, and just the softest undertone of honey. Nuzzling deeper into the blanket, Sollux sighed lightly, and for the first time during the day, he was able to relax a little.

One and a half episodes later, Sollux was a crying wreck on the sofa and Karkat was struggling through the door with a multitude of bags hanging from his arms. Grumbling to himself, there was a loud clatter from the open kitchen, which was separated from the rest of the apartment by an extension of the counter, that was usually used as a "Breakfast Bar" as Karkat called it.

"Fuck sake, I'm making a fucking mess.." Karkat hissed to himself as he looked at the two bags that had been dropped on the floor, their continence spread out across the kitchen's tile floor. Then he glanced up at Sollux, who had started to snap at the tv in his fit of depression over his now ex-girlfriend.

"You asshole, that's not how love works! You can lose love, don't fucking say that!" Sollux snarled through his tears as he glared at the tv. "Even if you're lost you can't lose the love, 'cause it's in your fucking heart my ass, you nomadic douchecannoe! What do you know!"

Karkat thought he was going to laugh at the scene. His friend, who was twenty-three years old, was yelling at a children's anime show and throwing a fit over a short song. Smiling slightly and letting out a sigh, the stout man dug through one of the bags until he pulled out two fair-sized tubs of ice cream, one an obscure brand and one the usual "Friendleys", before grabbing two spoons, a bag containing a bountiful amount of movies, and a box of tissues. Sollux looked like he really needed them.

"Hey, wetface." Karkat said to him, dropping down next to his friend and thrusting the tub of ice cream towards him with one hand, a spoon grasped in the other. Sollux turned his dichromatic gaze from the television and it's apparently infuriating nature towards his friend, who had been setting both his ice cream, and the box of tissues down on the glass coffee table in front of them, before gazing down at the ice cream.

"What's this..?" He asked in much softer of a voice, looking between the tub of frozen, creamy goodness and his friend's near pitiful half smile. Sollux lightly took the tub of ice cream from his friend, examining the label thoughtfully before looking at his friend in a shocked way.

"It's your promise, now eat up fuckass." Karkat said, taking off the lid of his friends treat and tossing it onto the glass coffee table in front of them, forcefully shoving the spoon into the confectionery afterwards. Sollux just stared down at the creamy white dessert, golden swirls lacing across the surface.

"But KK, this brand.." Sollux was starting to stumble over his words. "It costs a fuck ton, why did you get this? You could have just gotten vanilla, I could have just poured honey over it.. I need to pay you back for this I ca-" Sollux went silent when a chocolate covered spoon was pressed to his lips. Karkat, who had already begun to eat his own tub of chocolate ice cream, shot him a glare.

"Because I know you like this brand better. So shut up, pick a movie, and stop whining. You're not paying me back, okay?" Karkat pulled his spoon away, stuffing it back into the indent in his own treat before producing a fair sized bag from by his feet. "Now pick something out before you start yelling at the tv again." Sollux blushed at that, but said nothing. Instead, he took a large scoop of his expensive, honey swirled ice cream, before taking the bag of movies and starting to dig through, the handle of his spoon sticking out of his mouth.

After a few moments of pondering, Sollux pulled Armageddon from the bag, smiling over at Karkat.

"You rented Armageddon? But I thought you hated it.." Sollux garbled from around his spoon.

"Yeah, and you love it, so I got it for you.." Karkat grumbled softly as he scooped aimlessly at his tub of ice cream, shoveling large chunks of the chocolate confection into his mouth. He could hear Sollux sigh in an almost sad way, though Karkat was shocked when he turned and saw that Sollux was smiling down at the movie in his hand. Giving Sollux a curious look as he glanced up at Karkat, before he placed one of his favorite movies on his thigh, and started to rummage about in the bag.

"Let's watch this." He stated after a few minutes of digging down to the bottom of the bag. He held a clear CD case, a black disc inside. Karkat stared at it, trying to think of which movie that would be, but before Karkat could grasp any kind of idea, Sollux had already stood and was making his way across the room to the DVD player.

"What movie?" Karkat asked him around a particularly large hunk of icecream, watching him with a curious copper toned gaze. Sollux just smirked slightly, changing the channel so that a blue screen appeared, large white letters in the middle reading "LOADING DVD . . . ." Striding back, Sollux sat back down next to Karkat, grasping his spoon hungrily and starting to devour the now softened ice cream he had been given.

After the previews had rolled, the Main Menu for the DVD appeared, and Karkat could feel himself flush a soft shade of red.

"Sollux, why do you want to watch P.S I Love You!? I thought you hated my RomComs. Besides, I was going to watch this myself!" Karkat said to him in a shocked tone, staring at Sollux as he searched about for the remote, only giving his baffled companion a passing glance before continuing on his search. Letting out a grumble, he started to shift about, rummaging under both him, as well as forcing Karkat off of the sofa so he could continue on his hunt.

"Aha." Sollux said, yanking the remote from between the seats once again. "Here you are you sly little fucker." He held it up of his face, before turning to Karkat. "Ready to watch, KK?"

"Thank you for ignoring my question, asshole." At that, Karkat slumped back down onto the sofa and proceeded to shove more ice cream in his mouth. Sollux just snickered lightly, before sitting back down next to him, starting the movie before taking Karkat's lead and digging into his ice cream.

Halfway through the movie, Karkat was blubbering into the small amount of icecream that was left in the red Friendlies carton, both of them now wrapped up in Karkat's large blanket. Sollux rubbed his crying shoulder lightly, letting out a soft sigh and glancing down at his emotionally turmoiled friend.

"Why do you get so worked up over this shit.." He grumbled, regretting watching this movie. It brought back memories, and memories were bad. Memories triggered his bad side, and his bad side was really bad. Sollux wanted nothing to do with that, he was supposed to be feeling better right now. He could feel Karkat shift slightly, pressing up his side just a bit more.

"I don't know.. It just does." He whimpered. It was pitiful, the way he was acting. Moving his arm, Sollux lifted his hand and ruffled Karkat's hair lightly, earning a hiss from his room mate as he did so. Chuckling lightly, Sollux glanced down at Karkat. His face was flushed red, his creamy brown eyes watering as he watched the television, clutching at the edge of the blanket draped around both of their shoulders.

"Ugh, Karkat.." Sollux grumbled, hitting pause on the remote before shifting so that he was facing his upset friend. Karkat just looked up at him with wide, teary eyes. He looked innocent, and genuinely hurt, as if turning off the movie was like insulting his own mother. He was acting as if he was the one in the movie, instead of just watching it.

"Why'd you stop it?" Karkat murmured to his friend, starting to reach for the remote, but Sollux lifted it high over his shaking head. Squirming, Karkat started trying to clamber over Sollux in an attempt to get it, whining and reaching until Sollux was forced to stand on the sofa. Karkat quickly followed suit, standing as well and trying to clamber onto the back of the black, leathery couch, tugging at Sollux's grey tee shirt as he did so, being overcome by frustration as he struggled.

"Sollux, give me the remote!" He snapped, trying to clamber his way up Sollux like he was a ladder. Sollux just shook his head, chuckling and pushing at Karkat lightly. Letting out a grunt, Karkat caught his arm and started to tug on it with all the force he could muster, until Sollux let himself topple over.

"Karkat, what the fuck!" The lanky man screeched as Karkat sat on his back, yanking the remote from his hands. "Get the fuck off of me, KK!" He was struggling, but now it was time for Karkat to do the laughing, as he grinned at the remote in his hands. After a few moments, Karkat hit the play button once again, Sollux quickly throwing him off of his back and struggling into a sitting position. Folding his boney arms across his chest, he glared at his room mate.

"Jesus KK, you could have broken my back with your fat ass!"

"It's not my fault you're so damn delicate. " Karkat retorted, sending him a harsh glare. "And my ass is not fat. It is delectably plump. You know you want it." And at that remark, they both laughed. Sollux having doubled over, one arm clutching at his stomach, while the other was resting on Karkat's shaking shoulder, as his friend threw his head back and let out a loud, booming laugh from the bottom of his gut. It only made Sollux laugh more when Karkat really let himself go, and that usually resulted in Karkat laughing in an even wilder and more obnoxious way.

After a few moments, Sollux straightened up, glancing over at his friend with a wide grin. KK smiled back at him, wiping off one of his red cheeks where he had started to cry. Karkat always cried when he laughed hard, to the point of some people thinking they had offended him to the point of tears with their remarks or jokes. It was always quite the sight to see, and it amused Sollux almost too much.

Leaning against the back of the sofa, Sollux let out a breath and closed his eyes, smiling. He could feel Karkat settle next to him, leaning him head against his shoulder. The movie had been forgotten at this point, any depression and tears fading away. Sollux draped an arm around Karkat's shoulders, letting out a sigh of content as he nuzzled against his chest. Yeah, okay, this might seem a bit too friendly to most, but Karkat and Sollux had been friends for as long as they could remember. This was normal for them, they didn't mind it. Infact, they really liked the friend zoned cuddling.

"Thank you KK.." Sollux said to Karkat, his thumb rubbing against his friend's shoulder as he spoke, his eyes still closed and his face still directed towards the ceiling.

"For?" Karkat questioned him, his voice muffled by Sollux's chest.

"All of this..." He started, opening his eyes slightly and looking up at the rough, white texture of the roof. "I'm feeling a bit better."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hngggg, I'm so sorry that this is like.. Mega motherfucking late. I've had a lot of shit going on (I have a radio show now) and school and just.. Blah. Sadly, I have to put things like School and my Radio show and things with deadlines/hardcore commitment before this, however much I might want to write this! I was going to have more happen in this chapter, but apparently I can write this much about just.. That. o-o I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but what ever! Here you guys go3 So this is late and probably not that good, I'mma definitely make the next chapter like.. A LOT More eventful.~_

Btw, you guys can follow me on tumblr at .com and you can ask me questions about both my fanfics, future fanfics, plot ideas, and things completely irrelivant to any of this. XD You could just say hi and we can have some awesome chat-chitting! I'd love to meet you guys:3  


* * *

After four more movies, and two boxes of pizza, the pair finally passed out around 5 am, sprawled out on the sofa. Karkat had worked as Sollux's personal hot water bottle for most of the night, as he slept on top of him like a kitten. Sollux couldn't help but smile when he woke up the next morning to find he was still there, sleeping soundly. He didn't dare move, in case he disturbed him, and instead just let his scent writhe around him. That same cinnamon, cologne, and subtle honey smell now 10x more potent than it had been on the blanket, Sollux almost felt overwhelmed by it all.

Being this close to his friend, Sollux could tell now that the honey scent was from his friend's body-wash. Or rather, his. Sollux chuckled just slightly at the fact that his friend had chosen to use his friends, than his own chocolate scented body wash. The hushed laughter stopped though, as Karkat lifted his head from Sollux's shifting chest and shot him a glare.

"Thanks for waking me up, chucklefuck. " The just awoken man grumbled to his laughing companion. "The fuck is so damn funny at.." He glanced towards the clock, squinting his eyes in order to make out the numbers. "Two.. In the afternoon.." His words faded off. "Fuck, thank god I get today off. I would have gotten my ass fired if I didn't.." At that, Karkat pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing one of his eyes as the blanket slipped off of his shoulders.

Sollux shuddered from the sudden lack of heat, and found himself sitting up and resting against Karkat in order to get some of it back. Karkat, in response, leaned further into his touch, letting out an almost cat-like purr as he did so. Sollux looked down at him as he made the odd noise, leaning back slightly. But Karkat only followed his body back, keeping close enough for his heat to radiate onto Sollux's near white skin.

"Have you been hanging out with Nepeta too much, or did I just imagine the "Purrrrr'ing" sound you just made?" Sollux questioned his friend, rolling his R's like their cat-obsessed friend Nepeta does when she talks. She had always had a thing for cat puns, and would use them often.

"She said she liked it.." Karkat muttered, blushing and glancing down at his hands. Sollux just rolled his eyes, ruffling his friends hair. It was obvious Karkat liked her, he was always doing things for her, always trying to be patient and calm, keeping his voice as level as possible as to not scare her or make her mad. He acted like he was head over heels in love with the girl, and Sollux was getting sick of him not just coming out to her about it.

"Okay "Karkitty", what do you want furr breakfurrst?" Sollux said, trying to sound like the cat girl when she spoke. It had really just come out as him talking in a high voice, and over-exaggerating his R's to the point of annoyance. Karkat gave him a gentle punch to his thin bicep, before he stalked his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, queen bitch." Sollux's obviously annoyed friend muttered, throwing in his usual nickname. "We both know you can't cook worth shit. I should be the one asking what the fuck you want." Karkat smirked at his remark, before starting to rummage through the few food stocked cabinets that they had in their small, yet open kitchen.

"I'll just have the usual, Bumblebee" Sollux chimed to him, slumping down in one of the breakfast bar stools and folding his arms on the counter. Karkat shot him a glare, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just started to pull various items out of the fridge and cupboards, laying them out on the counter.

After a few moments, Karkat had gotten to work on making the two of them pancakes, heaps of scrambled eggs, just barely burnt toast, and tea. After fourtyfive minutes of the copper haired man's slaving away over the stove, putting up with his lisping friend's remarks as he usually did, Karkat was sliding a fully loaded plate of food towards his friend, which was followed by a bottle of honey and some silver wear.

"Eat up, fuckass." Karkat said, before grabbing his own plate of food and moving next to his friend at the counter. They sat in silence as they both devoured a fair amount of their food, Sollux's being drenched in honey. Once he had cleared his place, Sollux wiped off his honey smeared mouth before glancing over at his friend, who was still pushing bits of egg about his white ceramic plate.

"So.. I was thinking of going out tonight." Sollux mumbled to Karkat, keeping his eyes on the counter. He knew Karkat hated it when he drank, but it always made Sollux feel better, if only for a little while. After a few moments of silence from his friend, dichromatic eyes turned from the marble counter top, questions drenching the mismatched iris'.

"Oh.." Was all that his friend muttered, his food-playing paused. An awkward silence soon filled the room for what felt like centuries. Both Karkat and Sollux jumped, when Karkat started to talk again.

"Could.. Could I go with you..?" Sollux's head snapped up, staring at his friend with wide, nearly started eyes. Mouth slightly agape, he blinked his eyes twice, before turning his gaze away from the counter. "If that's okay, that is.." Karkat mumbled, his eyes still fixed on his plate of half eaten food.

"I don't see why not.." Sollux said, thinking over if he really should or not. He had seen Karkat drunk before and, from his experience with a drunk KK.. He wasn't the most tolerant of it. In fact, Karkat became nothing like himself when he was drunk, and it didn't take much more than a most two fruity drinks to get him to an obnoxious point.

"I thought you didn't like.. Going out." Sollux questioned his friend, leaning away from the counter and folding his arms across his stomach. Karkat just gave a light shrug, his shoulders barely raising up. Pushing his plate away from him, he gave a soft sigh and stood from his stool.

"Sometimes, I just need a change.." Was all that Karkat muttered, before he stood and headed down the hallway. "I'm going to take a shower.. You should take one too, you smell like shit." Karkat said, flashing his lanky friend just the hint of a small grin, and salute, before he hid out in the bathroom. Sollux just chuckled at his friend's remark, before he trailed back over to the sofa and lay out on it, only to nearly roll off as he reached for the remote.

"Jesus fuck.." Sollux snapped softly as he hauled his thin ass back up onto the sofa and resumed his previous position, his feet resting on the armrest at the end of the sofa, his head buried in the leathery soft cushion of the one closest. Turning on the television, Sollux lazily scrolled through the channels until he decided on South park.

"Wake up, fuckass!" Sollux let out a grunt, raising a hand and swatting in the direction of his roomie's voice. "Ughhh Sollux, for the love of fuck..."

"Go away KK, I'm trying to sleep.."

"Oh, well then, I guess we're just not going out!" Karkat shrieked. Letting out a sigh, Sollux sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't say it like that, makes me feel like we're.. Going on.. A.." His voice trailed off as he looked at his friend. "Karkat, what the actual fuck are you wearing?!" Sollux let out a loud, throaty laugh as he gripped his stomach, snickering at his friend's outfit. A red dress shirt, with a black tuxedo vest and matching slacks to go with it. Karkat had his jacket hanging from two fingers over his finger, the other hand bunched in a fist and digging into his pale hip.

"What?!" His friend hollered, his face flushing the brightest shade of red Sollux had ever seen it turn. "You're one to talk, I mean look at you! You're wearing fucking bee pajamas!" At that, Karkat tossed his arms into the air, bending over slightly and shooting his friend with a harsh, red-brown stare. If looks could literally kill, Sollux would be far past dead at this point.

"C'mon, my room. We're making you presentable to the public." Sollux said, hauling himself up off the warm couch and grabbing Karkat's shirt collar. His friend, in return, made over-exaggerated hand motions and choking sounds as he was pulled through his friend's yellow branded door and shoved onto his bed.

"I think I look fine!" Karkat yelled at his companion, who had instantly gone to his chest of drawers and started to pull and toss various items of clothing onto his floor, every once and a while slinging a pair of pants or a tee shirt over his shoulder so that it hung there loosely, swaying with the motions of his arm.

"You look fine for going on a romantic date with some girl." Sollux said over his shoulder, ripping a black piece of fabric out from the very back of his bottom most shelf. He held it up, examining it. "Do I look like a girl to you?" Sollux pried a suspicious eye away from the article of clothing in front of him, and shot Karkat an almost teasing look.

"Yes, actually. You're looking exceptionally feminine today." Karkat said, grinning evilly at his friend. Sollux threw the shirt at Karkat, hitting him square in the head so that it hung down and blinded his vision. Rolling his eyes from under the fabric, Karkat tugged the shirt from his copper toned hair and examined it.

"This is from, like, five years ago." Karkat stated bluntly, watching the grey tone around the shoulders and V shaped collar of the shirt fade down in a striping, messy pattern until it was black. "You expect me to wear this?!"

"What did you think I meant when I said "I want to go out tonight" KK?" Sollux muttered to his friend in an impatient way as he tugging his grey tee shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor. When he got no response, he turned to his friend. "I wasn't talking about some kind of romantic moonlight virgin bullshit, I was talking about getting completely hammered, and possibly hooking up with someone." Sollux grumbled, sliding out of his childish pajama bottoms.

Karkat's face flushed as his friend snapped at him. It wasn't his fault he didn't go out that much. Karkat barely drank in general, let alone going to a bar, so how was he supposed to know that he shouldn't be dressing up? Wasn't that what people did? Well, it's what they did in all his movies.

"I'm taking a shower." Sollux said, now holding a black and yellow striped V-neck shirt, a lot like Karkat's in the way the two colors gradually transformed into each other, as well as a pair of fresh black boxers and dark grey jeans. "Put on some jeans or something.. Anything other then THAT." Sollux then disappeared out the door, the harsh closing of a door resounding through the small apartment.

Karkat just sat there for a few moments, before he stood and made his way back into his room. He quickly stripped down, folding his nice clothes up and laying them at the foot of his bed, before he started to search out a pair of black skinny jeans. They weren't his favorite, but he use to wear them a lot with this shirt, Sollux always saying that they looked the best on him.

Now trudging throughout the apartment in his boxers, he went over to the clothes hamper that sat by the door. They kept it there as a reminder that there were clothes to be washed, even though Sollux never did it. He barely ever left the house, what with him being currently unemployed he mostly just sat in his room and did.. Well, what ever it is Sollux does.

"Fuck sake.. Sollux!" Karkat started to yell, nearly breaking down the door to the bathroom as he charged inside. "Sollux, the fuck are my jeans!" Karkat yelled, starting to search about the bathroom. He could hear an annoyed sigh escape from behind the shower curtain.

"Which pair of jeans, oh brilliant one." Sollux grumbled, poking a soaked hair out from behind the shower curtain. "You have a fuck ton of jeans.." Karkat rolled his eyes and shot his friend a glare, pressing his palm to Sollux's smug face and shoved it back into the hot spray of the shower. Both snickering, Karkat started to burrow through the small pile of clothes that tended to form near the shower, ripping the pair of pants he was looking for from it.

"You know, you make me smile way too much." Karkat muttered, the right side of his plump lips turning upward in a half grin as he made his way out of the steamy bathroom and back into his own relatively tidy bedroom. Once there, he quickly through on the shirt, struggling slightly to get the jeans up and over his ass and wide hips, letting out a triumphant "AHA" when he managed to button them closed.

"KK, you ready?" Sollux said in an eager tone, before he pushed open his grey zodiac branded door and peered inside. "You think your pants are tight enough?" Karkat's friend chuckled some, before walking over to him and tugging at the waistband.

"You always said these jeans looked best with this shirt." Karkat grumbled, swatting his friend's hand away from his pants before folding his arms over his toned chest, his darkly colored shirt pulled tight against it. Sollux just chuckled, grinning.

"Well, at least we know nobody is going to be getting into them tonight!" He said to his friend, bursting into laughter while Karkat blushed violently and charged at his friend, bowling him into the door and slamming it shut in the process. His teeth were bared, eyes hard and determined. Sollux's laughing had stopped completely, now staring down at his friend in a shocked and startled way.

"I'm going to show you who the fuck's hooking up tonight." Karkat nearly snarled at his friend. Sollux's expression lightened immediately, as he reached a hand up and ruffled his enraged friend's hair, smiling lightly. Karkat just continued to glare, jerking his head away from his friend's boney hand.

"Don't fucking touch my hair, Sollux!" He snapped, stomping back to his mirror and quickly fussing with his hair in an attempt to get it back into a neat state. Rolling his eyes, Sollux made his way behind his friend. Tugging the brush from his hand, Sollux fused with his friend's head until it had stopped moving about in confusion, and started to brush Karkat's hair for him.

Soon, Karkat's eyes had closed, his head moving with the brush as Sollux fused with his hair till it looked perfect in his eyes. Smiling down at his job, Sollux wagged a finger at Karkat. "Don't. Fucking. Move." Was all he scolded his friend as he opened his eyes, curious about the lack of hair-brushing pleasure, before nodding lightly. Sollux then disappeared, stalking down the dimly lit hallway and shoving open the bathroom door.

After some clattering and a swear or two, Sollux returned at a rushed pace, tearing off the cap of a bottle of hairspray and diving for his friend, who was in turn giving him a terrified look. Karkat started to get up, only to be shoved back down with protest by Sollux, who was starting to spray his hair.

"SOLLUX. SOLLUX YOU KNOW I FUCKING HATE HAIRSPRAY WHAT THE FUCK SOL." Karkat started to scream at his attacked, writhing about under his firm headlock. "SOLLUX GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU DOUCHECANOE. OH MY FUCKING GOD, MY HAIR IS GOING TO FEEL SHITTY FOR WEEKS, SOLLUX."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KK, A LITTLE HAIRSPRAY ISN'T GOING TO DO SHIT." Sollux yelled back at his friend, gripping him tighter. "I WANT TO PRESERVE MY MASTERPIECE, YOUR HAIR DOESN'T EVEN HAVE FEELINGS. NOW HOLD STILL." Reluctant, Karkat folded his arms across his chest and let out a huff of annoyance, but still let his friend smother his hair in the sticky solution.

"There." Sollux said as he placed the metalic can on Karkat's dresser. "Perfection."

"I look like a complete douche."

"Douche is in this season, now shut the fuck up and let's go." Sollux said with a snicker, grabbing his friend's shirt collar and hauling him out of his seat. Karkat grumbled, but wasn't in the mood for arguing with his impatient friend. So, they were off, Karkat mostly being dragged along by his shirt, Sollux eager to get to the club and forget about almost everything.

"Thanks KK." Sollux grinned at his friend as the pair of them clambered into Karkat's shitty, rusted car. Karkat just let out a sigh as the motor rumbled to life, glancing over at his friend.

"No problem, Fuckass." Sollux just beamed over at Karkat as he sped off down the road, heading deeper into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for thissss. OTL I cannot write drunk people. I've never been drunk, nor am I around them. So I like.. I don't know how they really act from experience. I'm sorry. I hope this kind of makes up for the lack of plot though. BAHAHA, MARCH ERIDAN. ALPHA, YOU'RE SO BRILLIANT. OTL I'm sorry... I also realized that in my last A/N, it refused to post my tumblr link.. -_- So you guys just have to copy n paste. broadway-omegle is my URL and you can message me about like anything. I am now going to shut up, and get on with my stupid shenanigans... OH BTW, TRIGGERS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE: Eridan being a total flirt, Karkat and girly drinks, Sloppy Strawberry make outs, March Drag references, a completely pissed (Drunk and mad) Sollux, and STRIFES. HOW DO I GOOD PLOT?! Writing skills, what writing skills. I promise, smut for the next chapter.  
D - I.. I require a towel.

* * *

The club music could be heard from almost a block away, as Karkat searched in frustration for a parking spot. Grumbling after a few moments, he rounded the block and parked along a side street, begging he would remember where it was. Eager, Sollux threw open the door to Karkat's car, a loud, protested squeak filling the air. Karkat followed in a bit more of a reluctant way, slowly clambering out of the car, only to be grabbed by the hand and hauled down the sidewalk at a rushed pace.

"Jesus fuck, slow down!" Karkat snapped to an all-too-excited Sollux, as he nearly bowled the people at the back of the line over once they had reached the club. "Fuck, you could have ripped my damn arm off.." Karkat grumbled, placing his free hand on his hip, shooting his friend a glare. It took the pair of them a few moments, and dirty glances, before they realized they were still holding each others hands. Flushing lightly, Karkat just pulled his hand away, scratching the back of his neck, looking away from his friend.

After what felt like forever, Sollux eagerly showed his and Karkat's IDs at the door to the bar, a large, sweaty man taking them for a moment to look them over, before he nodded towards the door, offering them back up. Sollux just grinned back at Karkat as he handed him his ID and followed him inside, not the least surprised at Sollux's B line for the bar.

Once forcing his way through the throng of people that covered the night club, humming along to the fruity pop song that was playing, Karkat arrived at the bar to catch the end of Sollux's enthusiastic drink order. Karkat was a little worried about his friend, given the overly happy mood he seemed to be in at the moment.

"And, can I also get two shots of Jagermeister." Sollux glanced at his friend, the bartender giving him a curious look as he ordered his strong drink, before disappearing to get it. Taking a seat next to his overly-excited companion, Karkat let his fingernails tap along with the song the club was blaring, the faux marble cold under his pale fingers.

"Two shots of Jager, and a Strawberry Daiquiri." Sollux quickly tossed a 20 onto the counter, muttering a soft "You can keep the change" to the bartender, knowing that he could get at least another shot out of the remaining money. Karkat just started down at his feminine, strawberry pink drink in an almost startled and horrified way, before shooting Sollux a glance.

"What the fuck is this girly thing." Karkat growled at his friend. Sollux just poked his friends nose, smirking at him. Karkat moved his head back, swatting at his friends hand as he jabbed at his nose. Sollux just snickered, reaching over and downing his shot, sputtering slightly and letting out a cough before he turned to his friend.

"I know you can't handle shots, KK. Besides, you like red." He quickly downed the second shot, his reaction not changing in the least. Karkat just sighed, before he took his fruity drink and picked it off the counter, taking a sip. It was sweet, and definitely tasted like strawberries. Sighing, Karkat took another sip, turning around on his bar stool and looking over the crowd, Sollux doing the same after having purchased another shot and downed it. Then there was just the music, and the awkward sort of silence that filled the space between the pair.

"I'm.. I'm gonna dance." Sollux gave Karkat a lazy smile as he spoke, his eyes fixated on his short friend the entire time, who only glanced back at him for a moment, before taking a small sip of his icy drink. "Come dance with me."

"..What?"

"Come dance with me, KK!" Karkat was silent after that, looking at his friend in an almost shocked way. He was starting to feel a little tingly, and warm from his drink. Letting out a soft sigh, Karkat glanced between his excited, and now intoxicated friend, and the dance floor.

"After I finish my drink, I'll go dance with you." Karkat said to him, leaning back against the bar and resting an elbow against the black, marble counter. Sollux just folded his arms, jutting out his thin, pink lower lip. Karkat rolled his eyes and took a relatively large gulp from his glass.

"It won't take long. See, I'm already half finished with it." Karkat said to his friend, who started to grin again, nodding to him. After that, he made his way onto the dance floor, slinking through the crowd with ease, thanks to his thin frame. Karkat remained at the bar, slowly sipping at his drink, the alcohol making his brain go foggy, his insides feel warm and fuzzy, and most of all, he felt excited, and energized.

"Hey there" A voice chimed to Karkat, causing him to pause mid slurp and look up. A man with creamy pale skin stood in front of KK, his hair sculpted back into a hard mess of sharp points, a dark purple streak running through it. He had a shit eating grin on his face, thick framed glasses encircling his bright blue eyes. He looked Karkat up and down, before he sat down on the stool next to him.

"What's your name?" The man questioned Karkat, causing him to pull away from the remainders of his drinking, licking his lips and looking this mysterious man over. He wore a simple black shirt, that clung to his fairly muscular frame. His pants, blue and purple stripes, were quite the fashion statement. They matched the large scarf that adorned his long, slender neck.

"Karkat.." He started, giving the man a questioning look. "Karkat Vantas." He set his drink down on the bar, two fair sized mouthfuls left in the martini glass. "Yours, stranger?"

"Eridan Ampora." This man, Eridan Ampora he says, then reached out, sliding his fingertips along Karkats cheek until they reached the bottom of his jaw. Eridan's thumb quickly slid over the corner of Karkat's mouth, wiping away the small amount of pink fluid that was there, before letting his hand retreat back to his own person. His tongue, adorned with a purple stud through the middle, quickly flicked out to remove the small amount of Strawberry Daiquiri on it, before he let his hand rest against his pants.

"I.. Uh.." Karkat was fumbling over his words, cheeks flushed red. After a moment, he quickly downed the rest of his drink in two large mouthfuls, pausing a moment to set his glass down, before glancing over at Eridan, starting to grin. "You think I'm gay, don't you."

Eridan gave him a startled look, eyes widening slightly and his mouth falling open a tiny bit. He flushed after that, making the answer to Karkats question obvious. He had opened his mouth to speak, from the look on his face it was most likely something along the lines of an apology, before an arm draped itself around Karkat's shoulders. He glanced up at Sollux, face covered in sweat and tinged pink from both the alcohol and dancing.

"Looks like someone finished their drinkkkk." Sollux said to him, a mischievous grin on his face. Karkat glanced back at Eridan, who was giving the two of them a really confused look, before letting out a grumbled "What, were you watching me or something?" Sollux glanced between the two of them, before he quickly removed his arms from Karkat's shoulders, misreading the situation in his drunken stupor entirely.

"Fuck, sorry." He mumbled, glancing between the two of them. "I was interrupting, wasn't I. We're just friends!" He started to say to Eridan, who simply put a hand up. Sollux looked at his hand for a second, before letting his eyes trail up to Eridan's face. He was smirking.

"Here, let's play a game." Eridan said, his face gaining that shit eating grin once again. Before Sollux could even reply, Karkat had slammed his fist down on the counter, standing up from his seat and leaning towards Eridan with a hungry, competitive look in his eyes.

"Bring it, Hipster." Karkat said, grinning at him. He had always loved a good competition, even if he didn't know what exactly he was competing. If it meant a chance of first place, Karkat wouldn't refuse. Eridan gave him a smirk, before he simply plucked the strawberry from the edge of Karkat's now empty glass, holding it up so that both Sollux and Karkat could see it. Sollux just continued to give it a confused look, while Karkat glared at it.

"The fuck does the strawberry have to do with anything? The hell is this game you were talking about?"

"The game is called Chicken." Eridan said simply. When no one said anything, he continued with his explanation. "One of you has to eat this strawberry out o-"

"Oh yeah, because eating a strawberry out of your mouth would be that fucking hard. The fuck is the real fun?" Karkat rolled his eyes, slumping against the bar, his drinking having kicked in by now. Eridan just rolled his eyes, before he offered the strawberry to Sollux.

"I know." He said bluntly, folding his arms across his chest once again, giving Karkat an almost bored expression. "That's why you're gonna eat it out of his." Sollux looked between the strawberry and Karkat for a few moments, before he started to grin like a madman, raising one end of the ripe fruit to his mouth and holding the sweet, red berry between his teeth. Karkat was blushing violently, glaring at the smug looking hipster in front of him. But with Karkat being Karkat, he couldn't turn down any sort of challenge. At least not in his slightly drunken state.

Shooting one last glance between Sollux, who was still standing over him expectantly, the strawberry loosely clutched between his teeth, and Eridan, who was waiting expectantly, Karkat leaned in, biting at the end of the strawberry. Sollux had started to devour the strawberry as well, slowly eating away at his end until Karkat could feel his plump lower lip brush against Sollux's.

He nearly pulled back, if it hadn't been for Eridan's barely heard "Is that it?'s" and "This is boring's" Eridan was continuously mumbling to provoke the stout, slightly drunken man. Karkat thrust his head forward, wincing slightly as his teeth collided with a startled Sollux's. Reaching a hand up, Karkat pressed it to the back of his surprised, yet requiting friend's head, starting to raise himself up off the stool as his lips began to move against Sollux's.

"Well well, and I thought you weren't gay." Eridan snickered, biting his lip lightly. That's when there were some mumbled words to the bartender, and Eridan's pointer finger rapping lightly against Sollux's shoulder. It took him a few moments before he responded to the tapping through, having gotten wrapped up in the short man who was smothering him with kisses at the moment.

"Ummph?" Sollux grunted, glancing over at Eridan, his hands now snaked around Karkats waist, one pressed to his lower back, the other gripping at his black and grey shirt, fingers tangled in the fabric. The tips of his ears, as well as his cheeks, were tinted a pink. Barely noticeable compared to the bright red complexion that was now Karkat's usually fair skin.

"Another game." Eridan said simply, as the bartender came back with three shots of something clear. "We see who can last the longest." He grinned at the two of them, his blue eyes filled with mischief as he held up a shot to them. Sollux grinned, quickly moving away from his still blushing friend. Karkat glanced at the two of them, who were waiting for him to raise his own shot to his lips and down it in time.

"What the fuck are you doing Karkat?!" He was mentally yelling at himself, feeling like he was wrapped up in some kind of dream. "You just made out with your best friend, what the fuck." He was confused, starting to get wrapped up in his thoughts. The thing that made things worse, is that fact that... He liked it. Karkat liked the feel of his friends lips on his, how ever alcohol smothered they may be. How ever incoherent he was right now, even if he wasn't thinking about what he was doing. Karkat had still really enjoyed his kiss.

"KK, bro, c'mere." Sollux said, grabbing Karkat by the forearm and pulling him next to him. He thrust the last shot glass into his friends hand, before telling him "On the count of three, we all down at once, okay?" He gave him another grin, before holding up his hand. Eridan had already raised his glass to his lips, and was just waiting for the end of Sollux's countdown before he could devour the stinging, bitter liquid in the glass. Barely thinking straight, due to his over flow of emotions, Karkat did the same as his friends. Sollux, having yelled a competitive "GO!" before he threw back his drink, was flipping the shot glass over and placing it on the counter. Eridan had done the same, while Karkat stood there, coughing slightly from the burn of the Vodka.

After three more rounds, Karkat was completely incoherent, Sollux slumped against the bar slurring something that couldn't be understood, while Eridan ordered another round. Karkat just shook his head, even though it sent the world spinning around him. Eridan just smirked, glancing at Sollux, who managed to make out a brief "Too much.."

"Looks.. Looks like you guys lost the betttttttt." Eridan slurred to the two of them, a large grin spread across his red flushed face. Sollux just let out an inaudible remark, Karkat slumping onto a stool. "You guys gotta dress up with me for Halloweeennn." Eridan whined to them, folding his arms across his chest.

"Doesn't.. Sound like that big of a deal.." Karkat muttered, a feeling of nausea washing over him. Eridan just gave a loud laugh, before he patted Karkat on the back, which only made his vodka filled stomach hitch slightly, Karkat groaning softly. This was not fun for him. Why did people always get so drunk. Why did he do this. What the fuck was wrong with him. Letting off another groan, Karkat just closed his eyes, mentally yelling at himself. Snickering still, Eridan just leaned forward and pressed his wet, full lips to Karkat's ear. He breathed into it for a moment, before he continued to speak. "I dress in drag for Halloween."

The feel of Eridan's sticky, alcohol drenched breath sent Karkat over the edge. He quickly jumped up, tripping his way over to the Men's room. He barely made it into a stall before his stomach forced it's content out of him and into the white porcelain bowl before him. Eyes watering, Karkat finally stopped heaving and sat back on his knees, straightening himself. Grabbing some toilet tissue, he wiped off his mouth, before flushing the toilet and exiting the grimy bar stall at a sluggish, still nauseated pace. Letting out a groan, he turned on the faucet and cupped his hands under the steady stream of water. Bringing his dripping hands to his mouth, Karkat washed his mouth out.

Upon exiting the bathroom though, Karkat was faced with the most horrifying sight he had ever witnessed. There sat Aradia at the bar, clad in a maroon, figuring hugging dress. She looked gorgeous, her black hair long and curling down her back. She was definitely making herself noticed, her dress ending halfway down her thighs, as well as having a large enough V-neck to show off almost all of her cleavage. What made the sight terrifying was that Sollux had seen it as well, and was making his way over to her faster than Karkat's sluggish feet could carry him, Eridan's startled protests of his hurried escape ignored.

"AA, please, I miss you." Sollux was slurring to her, a bony, sweaty hand clasped tight around her right wrists. She looked at him in a startled way, before her gaze hardened. She shot him a glare, ripping her hand from his shaking palm. "Please, Aradia. I love you"

"You're pathetic, Sollux." Was all she muttered, grimacing now. "I've moved on, and it's time for you to, too." She muttered, but Sollux just kept murmuring his soft apologies and pleas for her back. Finallly, Karkat made his way over to the two of them, fairly sober now. He placed a hand on Sollux's shoulder, starting to push him away from the flustered girl.

"Sollux." Karkat snapped at him, catching his attention. He couldn't look at his friend though, no when he was such a mess. His eyes were watering, the most heart-breakingly pain filled look in them. He looked almost... Innocent, to Karkat at least. Like a lost child who couldn't find his way home, everyone he asked for help ignoring him. Karkat couldn't take that look, he hated it on Sollux. It broke his heart more than seeing his friend with Aradia did.

"Sollux, I think we should just go home.." Was all he muttered, keeping his face fixed on the floor. Karkats hand was clutching Sollux's shoulder hard now, almost desperately. "Please, can we just go home.."

"But.."

"No, Sollux." Karkat snapped, shooting a glare up to him. "Fuck.." He instantly regretted looking at his friends face, though he kept his gaze hard, however much it made his insides melt.

"No, Karkat. I need to get her back!" Sollux nearly screamed at Karkat, who only winced, letting his arm drop from his enraged friend's shoulder. "Aradia, please." He went back to his begging, an over-exaggerated sigh escaping Aradia as he started again.

"Listen to Karkat, Sollux." She grumbled, before a deep, hoarse voice was heard from behind her. A large, well built man stood behind Aradia, a black wife-beater tanktop adorning his well sculpted chest, and khaki shorts. Karkat shrunk back from him as he, quickly recognized as the bouncer from when the pair had entered, stood protectively next to Aradia, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Is there a problem, Aradia?" He questioned her. She simply shot Sollux a glare, the man removing his hand from her lower back and grasping the front of Sollux's shirt with it. "You need to leave. I don't want you associating with my girlfriend anymore, filth." He growled at the scrawny man, before he dropped him.

"Yeah, don't tell me what the fuck I should do, Bubba." Sollux snarled back at him, catching himself on the bar. After a few moments, a loud smack was heard, sharp bone met flesh, and the room fell silent. Karkat was the first to react, quickly rushing for Sollux and starting to drag him away, though the large man, still rubbing at his jaw, started to charge at him.

"Equius, no!" Aradia snapped, grabbing a large arm and holding him back. Karkat just continued to drag Sollux away, however much he struggled in his grasp, until they had managed to reach the exit of the bar. That's when Karkat shoved his friend up against the cool brick of it, raising a finger to his face and yelling.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID. REALLY. SO FUCKING STUPID." He was yelling, his eyes watering out of frustration. "DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU PUNCHED HER BOYFRIEND IN THE FUCKING FACE. IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE, YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN FUCKING DESTROYED BY HIM. HE WOULD HAVE BEAT YOU INTO THE GODDAMN GROUND. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WORRY ABOUT YOU, WITHOUT HAVING TO THINK ABOUT YOUR EX GIRLFRIENDS PRO WRESTLER OF A BOYFRIEND BEATING YOUR ASS IN?" He was screaming now, grabbing at his friends shirt. All the while, Sollux just stared down at him, shocked, a tinge of sadness coating his bloodshot eyes.

"I worry about you enough as it is.. About you getting jumped walking home, or getting run over, or just.. Getting lost.." Karkat let go of Sollux's shirt, looking down at the ground, his fists balled so tightly that his whole hand had turned snow white and shook. "You can't fucking do that to me, you dumbass.."

"'M sorry, KK.." Was all the Sollux muttered, slumping away from the wall. Karkat just stood where he was, glaring down at the ground and blinking away the tears in his eyes. He wanted to tell him. He needed to, at this point. He was really close to just letting Sollux know how he really felt about him..

Karkat jumped when he felt scrawny, shaking arms wrap around him, Sollux's chest warm against his burning cheeks. After a few moments, Karkat unclenched his fists, wrapping his arms tight around Sollux's barely-there waist and pressed his nose to his collar bone. Karkat, letting out a contented purr, buried his face deeper into Sollux's chest, never wanting the moment to end. But like all good things, it has to end as some point.

"KK, can we go home now..?" Sollux questioned his friend, his arms going slack around Karkat. Karkat just pressed his face into Sollux's body, taking a deep breath, savoring the moment, before he let go, his arms dropping to his sides. He glanced up at his still fairly drunken companion, giving him a half smile, and nodded.

Sliding an arm around his waist, he helped his friend back down the side street to his car, hauling him inside. Karkat then made his way around to the drivers side, and slid inside. Fumbling with his keys, he quickly pushed them into the car's ignition before they started on their way home. It took all of Karkat's focus to keep from doing anything idiotic while driving, given his lack of complete sobriety, though the remains of alcohol in his system were slowly starting to disappear.

Karkat offered the same arm of assistance to his friend once they had parked the car and made it out of the warm machine, helping his friend up to their apartment. Once there, Karkat practically dragged Sollux across the room to the sofa, where he dumped his wiry frame. Karkat let out a squeek when his short body was pulled down on top of Sollux's. Face buried in coppery hair, Sollux sighed in content and closed his eyes.

Karkat, who's face was still pressed firmly to Sollux's collarbone, came to a mental conclusion. "I'm making this happen." He said triumphantly in his head, his gaze becoming hard with determination as he lay atop his contented, nearly purring friend. After a short, mental pep talk, Karkat pushed his torso off of Sollux's chest, waiting for him to shift his head up before he dove forward and pressed his plump, pink lips to Sollux's thin ones.

Sollux let out a startled noise, before relaxing, reciprocating, letting his lips move softly against Karkat's. After a few more moments, Karkat pulled back, almost screaming a harsh, panicked "I L-LOVE YOU." at Sollux. He was still, stiff even, as he let those quickly stammered words turn over and over in his head, the whole while watching Karkat's worried, blushing face, seeing the hope in his eyes continue to crumble away from his nearly red iris' with each passing second he lay there on the sofa in a stunned way.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.." Karkat said, rising from the sofa in a flustered way, before he quickly made for his room. Sollux was on him in a second though, stumbling down the hallway after his friend. He grabbed his wrist, almost falling over him as he tumbled towards him, causing Karkat to stop where he was. He didn't turn though, he didn't dare look over his shoulder at Sollux. He was scared. He wasn't one to admit how he really felt about something as personal as this. Hands shaking, he pulled back just enough for his palm to rest against Sollux's thin, warm one, grasping it lightly.

"I love you too, Karkat."

"You.. What?"

"I love you, Karkat."

"R-really..?" Karkat glanced over his shoulder, a scared look on his face. Sollux's gaze was intense given his current, drunked state, and most of all, serious as ever. He pulled at Karkat's hand, turning him around and pulling him flush against his chest, his forehead resting against Karkat's.

"Really." He slurred to Karkat, his breath hot and sticky against his blushing face. His mind was racing, still struggling to get over what he had actually just admitted, let alone the fact that it was reciprocated. Before he knew it, Sollux was kissing and biting hungrily at Karkat's lower lip, slowly moving them through the door of Karkat's room.

"Thank you.." Sollux mumbled against Karkat's lips as they stumbled to the bed.

"For..?" Karkat asked him in a shaky voice.

"Loving me.. Even though I'm me." He mumbled, before his lips were hungrily moving against his once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: First off, if I can just say that I am so sorry, I don't even know what this is. I just... The plot line lived in harmony, but everything changed when the ANGST MOTHERFUCKING TOOK OVER THIS CHAPTER THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PURE SEXY SEX. -Actually, I quickly lost interest in this smut. I have to be in the smut mood for it. Though I promise, that is to come.- ANYWAYS, Thank you all for being so soooo damn patient with this. Like, really. I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I honestly feel guilty about it, because all you people have done is compliment it and help me with the plot and just.. Be awesome. I'm starting/working on the 6th chapter as you read this. Unless that chapter is already up. BUT YEAH. ALSO, thank you so much to Bribriz, for the review that just made me squeeeeeeee myself to death. I was grinning for 15 minutes because of it, I was worried my face would get stuck. But yeah, I'll shush, and let you get on with this... What ever it is. If you have problems with like, smutty ish type stuff -they do go /somewhere/- then I'd advise maybe.. Skimming? Or skipping. Either or. I don't wanna offend. ALPHA OUT. -mic drop-

* * *

His touches were gentle, but held a hint of desperation beneath them. It didn't take long for the pair to get comfortable on the bed, their lips tangled together and hand's wandering about each others bodies, trying to make the other moan. Soon, Sollux was tearing off Karkat's shirt, discarding in on the floor and leaving the small man sitting in front of him chilled and blushing bright red. Lips quickly made way to neck, and Karkat let out a soft, sighing moan has Sollux nipped and sucked at his pale, soft throat gently.

"Lay down.." Sollux breathed into Karkat's ear, his tongue darting out to slide over the cartilage, daring to give it a nip. It made Karkat's breath catch in his throat, as he glanced at Sollux sheepishly, before he complied and lay back on his crimson red pillow. Sollux was on him in an instant, climbing over him and letting his ass rest on KK's thighs lightly. Sollux slowly stroked his thin hands up his own chest as he pulled his shirt over his head. Discarding it next to the bed, he then leaned down, pressing sloppy, hungry kisses to Karkat's soft lips while grinding their bodies together once more. Karkat devoured the whimpering, needy moan Sollux gave off as he ground his hips into the short man under him.

Nervously, Karkat wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck, daring to press back against him. He felt awkward in this situation. He wasn't one to leave the house much, let alone hook up. The only time he had sex was when he was in a serious relationship, something he hadn't been in for a while. This was his first time he was put in the submissive position, and even though a lot of his usual shyness was taken away by his drunken state, he still felt nervous as ever.

His hands were hot against Karkat's abdomen, stroking over his chest and stomach slowly, like his flesh was being memorized. It sent chills up his spine, making him close his eyes and savoir the tingling feelings that shot below the waistline of his pants with each stroke. The rough pads of the lean man's fingers tracing the edge of Karkat's suffocatingly tight jeans made him let out a soft whine, daring to open an eye and watch Sollux toy with him.

He cheeks were tinted the softest shade of pink, his teeth digging into his lip as he fumbled over the button and zipper of Karkat's dark pants. After a moment, Karkat chuckled softly, swatting away his lover's hands and messing with the button himself in a flustered way, though to more prevail. Once the zipper was undone, Sollux practically tore off Karkat's jeans, earning the softest squeak from the already anxious man as he did so. They quickly made their way to the floor with the pairs shirts, before Sollux's lips locked with Karkat's neck.

"Fuck, Sollux.." Karkat groaned under his breath as Sollux bit at the sensitive flesh of his shoulder, the pads of his fingers once again stroking down KK's torso, leaving a tingling, electric trail over his chest and stomach. They froze at the edge of his boxer-briefs though, Karkat unintentionally letting out a small whine of annoyance. He didn't like being teased, he had never been one for that sort of thing.

"Sollux, stop being a fucking tease." He grumbled to the lanky man looming over him. Cocking his head to the side, Sollux gazed at Karkat with a smug grin on his face. Faster than Karkat could ever imagine, Sollux tugged down Karkat's boxers, sliding down his body with ease and swallowing his throbbing cock to the hilt. Started, a pleasured cry escaped Karkat's mouth, his forearm quickly being thrown over his red face in embarrassment.

"Jesus fuck, a little warning next time." Karkat gasped out as Sollux started to suckle a the thick member. A hand made it's way down Karkat's pale body and tangled it's self in Sollux's messy brown locks, tugging and grasping hard whenever something felt great, not that his moans weren't loud enough to make it clear. Sollux just continued to bob his head though, working faster whenever Karkat would keen, slowing when he seemed to be getting too close to the edge.

After a few more hard sucks at the head, Sollux pulled away from Karkat's painfully hard erection, his tongue trailing over the head before he started to climb over him once more. Karkat had let his eyes flutter open, confused by the sudden lack of pleasure, though he was more than accepting of the kiss Sollux offered him. He wanted to do the same for him. Make him keen, and moan, and pull at his hair in pleasure.

After a few more sloppy kisses, Karkat pressed against Sollux's shoulders. He toppled over onto the maroon bedsheets easily, sensing what Karkat was trying to hint at. Shifting onto his back, he watched with a smug grin as Karkat pulled off his black boxer-briefs, before he slowly started to climb over Sollux. He was almost cat like, the way that he slid over his body, lean and agile, yet still soft and seductive. It made Sollux bit his lip, growing impatient with his friend.

"M'ere Pussy cat." He said to Karkat, cupping his cheek and leading him forward and into another around of messy, needy kisses. Karkat purred into his mouth as he drove into the kiss, tongue darting out and tracing Sollux's thin lips before making entry. Sollux did the same, sliding his tongue across Karkat's and into his mouth. They fought for dominance until Sollux couldn't take it anymore. Pulling away, he ran his tongue across Karkat's neck, nipping the delicate skin where his slender neck met his shoulder.

Karkat pulled away though, trailing his tongue down Sollux's chest and ribs, biting at one and drawing a startled yelp from the thin man under him. It wasn't until Karkat had made his way down to Sollux's yellow boxers that he realized exactly what was happening.

"I'm about to have sex with my best friend." He thought, freezing. "He told me he loved me 15 minutes ago." His face was growing bright red, Sollux's voice just barely breaching his thoughts, though not enough to distract him. "Are we moving too fast..? Should we be doing this, this soon.." There was a hand on his shoulder. "Are we even.."

"Karkat." Sollux had sat up, and was now giving him a worried, curious gaze.

"Y-yeah?" Fuck. He stuttered. Why did he have to stutter when he got nervous?

"What's wrong? You just.. "

"I'm just kind of confused, honestly.." Karkat mumbled, sitting up as well. He turned his face away from Sollux, directing it towards the steel grey of his walls. A skinny arm made it's way around Karkat's waist, pulling him backwards and up against something bony, and hot as lava.

"Confused about what?"

"What are we.." Karkat mumbled, leaning back against Sollux slightly. The silence that ensued his question only made Karkat's chest hurt. What the fuck was he doing? Did Sollux even mean what he said because he was drunk? He's still probably drunk. I'm still drunk..

"I don't know, KK.."

"We should sleep." Was all Karkat had said in an almost harsh tone, before he pulled away from Sollux. The floor was cold under his feet, as he retrieved his underwear and slipped it on. Tugging his shirt over his head, he dared a glance back at Sollux. Perched on the edge of the bed, he stared down at the faux hardwood flooring. Letting out a sigh, Karkat picked up his shirt and offered it to him. Without a word, he straightened up, before he slid the article of clothing over his head.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" Sollux questioned Karkat in an almost childlike tone. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as he spoke, not daring to look at his friend. Slowly, Karkat took the few short steps over to Sollux, resting a hand lightly on his shoulder. He wanted to do more though.

"Yeah.." Karkat wanted to pull him into his arms, hold him tight and tell him everything was going to be fine. Kiss him softly and stroke his hair. Lay in his arms until they both fell asleep. "You can stay here tonight, if you want.."

"Thanks KK.." The limber man slowly made his way fully onto the bed, slipping under the maroon sheeting. Karkat quickly followed suit, slinking through the dark of his room and fighting with the blankets until they were both under the covers. He wanted to reach out to Sollux. At least hold his hand or lay against his chest.

"Well you can't, dumbass." Karkat snarled at himself in the dark. "Because he doesn't know what the fuck we are!" He winced slightly, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. The silence was almost painful, and it only made Karkat more on edge than he was before. it gave his mind more room to think, or more so lecture himself on why he shouldn't have even let Sollux sleep in his bed.

He jumped when he felt something touch his arm, his train of thought becoming derailed and his head snapping quickly to the side. Sollux stared at him in a startled way, his barely visible arm pulling away from Karkat's. He almost look hurt, as he rolled over completely, his back facing the confused man next to him.

"Sollux?"

"Yeah KK.."

"You don't have to be so far away, you know.." Karkat wasn't even sure if he had said the words, or just thought them up as he rolled over and watched Sollux's back. His spine was jutting out of his tee shirt in an unhealthy way, his shoulder blades doing the same. If his shirt was off, Karkat wouldn't be surprised if he could count his ribs. It made Karkat feel bad, like he should be making Sollux more food, wondering if he was intentionally not eating. But his thoughts were cut off when Sollux shifted, turning and laying against Karkat's chest.

They both smiled softly, Karkat's arms encircling Sollux's jagged shoulders, pressing his nose to the downy tufts of Honey brown hair on Sollux's head. Soon, Sollux had fallen into a peaceful, and uneventful sleep. Karkat, on the other hand, stayed conscious as long as he could. He wanted to savor this moment. Remember it, because for all he knew it might be the only one.

To his discontent, his eyes slowly closed, his mind going dark as he fell asleep. He dreamed of bees, and honey. It was golden, and sweet as it coated his tongue and glistened in the purest way, a gold shadow falling on every surface it was cast on.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N WOO ANGST SHIT. This chapter wasn't actually supposed to happen, I was planning on just skipping forward to Wednesday because I have been planning out the Halloween chapter for like, forever now. BUT YEAH, I'M PROBABLY GOING TO GO DO THAT NOW. I'm sorry this is probably like really bad, and.. Yeah. Sorry this is pretty long too, I don't usually write stuff this long. I tend to be happy if I get a 2,000 word chapter, BUT NOOOOO. GOtta be long as shit. SO YEAH. Enjoy, I'mma go write Chapter 7.

* * *

When morning finally arrived, Karkat was jolted into consciousness by the blaring of an alarm clock around 10. He let out a hiss, not wanting to pull himself from Sollux's soft, yet firm grasp on him as he somehow managed to sleep through the obnoxious sound. He also had a nasty hangover, his head throbbing and his stomach a little nauseous. After a few more moments of the annoying sound, Sollux finally started to fidget in his sleep, face contorted into an expression of disgust. Sighing softly, Karkat moved as lightly as he could and turned off the alarm clock. The lanky man, who's arms had been wrapped tight around the shorter's waist instantly loosened, his face softening as he relaxed back into a more peaceful slumber.

Karkat just sat there, watching him for fuck knows how long. Occasionally, he was stoke his fingers through the man's hair, brush his thumb over his cheek, savor the warm, soft touch. But Karkat knew that it couldn't last long. His job was at risk as it was, and he couldn't risk losing it. Losing his job meant potentially losing everything, and that wasn't something he could risk. Failure is not an option for Karkat Vantas. He knew that he could always just go crawling to Sollux's adopted-fathers, who were the head of a major Make-up company named Gemini. They had offered many times to help the two boys with both renting a nicer apartment and helping to pay for it, but Karkat didn't want help. He wanted to prove that he could support himself, however much he might suffer.

Slowly, Karkat unwound the lanky arms that were still draped around his stomach, and pulled himself from the warm maroon sheets that covered his bed. The air was chilled, most likely due to the fact that winter was quickly approaching. What day is it again? Saturday? Karkat glanced around his room in a groggy way before his eyes met his digital clock.

"Fucking hell, where are my glasses.." He grumbled, slinking over to his bedside table. Not only reading the clock, he also burrowed through the drawers of the dull wooden chest in search of his glasses. They were simple, thick black frames that weren't too big, but not so small they looked awkward. He hated wearing them, because no matter who he was around he was usually complimented on how "Cute" they made him look.

"October 26, Saturday. 10:17 AM" His clock read with glowing green letters. The stout man let out a huff, before he ripped his glasses from the middle drawer of his dresser and started to fuss over the blankets that seemed to knot themselves around his legs and waist. He was sure to not jostle the bed too much though, given he didn't want Sollux to wake up. He didn't want to face him, not now at least. Karkat knew he had to at some point, but he wanted to at least have something planned out that he could say about last night. Slowly, having untangled himself from his bed, he began to pad on bare feet throughout his bedroom.

By 10:34 Karkat was looming over the stove in the kitchen, cooking what was soon to be three pancakes, two scrambled eggs, half a package of bacon, and a steaming mug of Honey Tea. Images of how thin Sollux had gotten since the pair had moved in together flashed through Karkat's mind, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Like it was his fault his friend was so malnourished and that he should be cooking for him more. Letting out a huff, he continued on with the feast he was preparing.

Once Karkat had finished creating the mountain of food for his friend, he made himself a large, strong mug of coffee, as well as sitting down at the small, neglected table that sat across from the open kitchen area. Pen in hand, glasses balanced on his nose, and blank sheet of paper set in front of him, Karkat managed to start the scribbles of a note. His hand writing was slanted, and messy, sometimes he used larger than necessary letters due to his lack of vision, especially if he didn't have his glasses with him.

"Morning fuckass. I made your skinny ass breakfast, there's Advil on the nightstand. You're welcome. I can already guess you're going to have some kind of nasty ass hangover, and I don't want to have to deal with that bullshit when I get home from work. You know how I get, especially when I have my own goddamn hangover, so god help you if you piss me off. Anyways, I might be home late tonight. Call me if you want me to pick up anything for dinner, but it better not be when I'm pulling into the fucking parking lot. I'll see you when I get home. -Karkat.

Ps. Can we pretend last night didn't happen?"

Karkat stared at the sprawled out handwriting, dropping his pen and taking a large gulp from his coffee mug. After a few more moments of staring at the note in a quizzical way, he sighed and stood from the table, both mug of coffee and note in hand. Two short pit stops were made on his venture back to his bedroom, one being to bathroom. He dug the bottle of Advil from where it sat in the back of the medicine cabinet under the sink, flipped the top and downed two, before retrieving two more from the bottle and clutching them as well as the note. His second stop was in Sollux's room, where he managed to obtain some tape.

"At least this way, it'll be impossible for him to not find it." Karkat muttered to himself as he ran his finger lightly over the tape once more. He had made his way back into his bedroom, before unceremoniously taping the once folded note to his still dozing companions forehead. He was sure to brush his honeycomb locks out of the way first, only using enough tape to be sure it would remain stuck to his face until he awoke. Smoothing it so that any hair that fell back into his face couldn't get caught in an upturned corner, or slightly lifted edge, his fingers continued to stroke the rough tape until he was sure it was securely latched to his face.

Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Sollux's, only holding them there for a moments time, before he drew them back and let out a soft breath. Eyes still closed, he trailed his plump lips ever so lightly up his nose to where the note he remained, and gave that a soft, yet longer kiss. Then, reluctant as ever, Karkat pulled away and stood. With one last glance at the man, he turned and headed out of his bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

Once he had gathered all of his things up, Karkat slipped out the front of the apartment in a rushed fashion, coat fluttering along in his wake as he slung it over his shoulder. He was quick to jump into his beat up car, shoving his keys into the ignition and letting it slowly growl to life as he withdrew his phone from his pocket. His finger lingered over the green CALL button, Sollux's contact pulled up on the screen.

"Should I wake him..?" He questioned himself, not wanting the food to go cold, but also not wanting to make Sollux's hangover worse. He had been drinking more than Karkat, and tended to get terrible migraines when he drank too much. Sometimes Karkat would have to stay home from work and take care of him for the day, much to his bosses displeasure.

"Fuck everything." He snapped at himself as he hit Dial, and quickly pressed the phone to his ear in an almost hesitant way. For some reason, his heart was pounding and slowly migrating into his throat, where his breath caught on it each time the dial tone vibrated through his ear. In a panicked fashion, Karkat almost hung up when he heard a honey smooth voice filter through the small device in hand.

"Sup? You've reached Sollux Captor. But I can't make it to the phone right now, so you can leave me a message and a phone number and I'll see about calling you back." Karkat was quick to hang up, before the soft beep of his answering machine showed that he was being recorded. He did not need for Sollux to wake up to five billion messages of him muttering curses at his phone and himself in embarrassment.

Then he pulled up the man's contact once again, and only hesitated for a moment before hitting the call button. He then waited for his voice to come drifting across to him. And to his surprise, it did this time around. Groggy, and rough, Karkat could feel his heart leap out of his chest when he realized that he had actually picked up his phone.

"What the fuck do you want, KK.." Sollux grumbled into the phone. "Wha.." The sound of crinkling paper filled the air, and Karkat could only guess he had just tugged the piece of paper from his forehead. "What the fuck Kk." He panicked, his finger quickly hammering down on the "End" button of his old phone's keyboard. Staring at his phone for a second, he quickly tossed it onto the passenger seat of his car, watching it bounce before throwing on his seat belt and sped out of the apartment complex's parking lot.

After Karkat had hung up, Sollux stared at his phone in confusion before memories started to flow back. Frowning slightly, he decided against calling KK back. Instead, he opted to reading the piece of paper he had so graciously woke up to. His eyes traced along the words, chuckling at the header specifically.

"...Huh." He muttered, having read it through. Slowly, he pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing at the throbbing in his head and the way it seemed to hit him in waves. It woulds start behind his eyes, before spreading towards and over his forehead and temples, continuing on until it reached the base of his skull, where it would throb in a dull, aching way. Turning, he desperately grabbed for the two blue pills that sat on his dresser, just as Karkat had said, and took them dry.

After that, he flopped onto his back, eyes closed. He didn't feel like getting up, even though he knew the food would probably do him some good. He just wanted to lay here and breathe in Karkat's scent. He wasn't sure how he felt about him. He liked him a lot, but as nothing more than a friend.. Right? The last thing Sollux wanted was for the bond he had with Karkat to go down the drain because he had been drunk and not thinking straight. Karkat was one of the only people he was extremely close to, as well. Letting out a grunt, Sollux squeezed his eyes shut. He was starting to have a break down, both from the confusion and stress from the last night, his terrible headache, and the slowly returning thoughts of Aradia.

"AA.." Sollux muttered softly, his face relaxing slightly. He looked like a complete ass last night, but at least he got a good punch at her sweatmop of a boyfriend. He chuckled softly, even though it both physically and mentally hurt. The thoughts of her still hurt, but thinking of anything at the moment hurt. It made the throbbing turn into stabbing, and that just made him want Karkat. It made him want Karkat to be there, to brush his hair out of his face and hum to him softly until he fell asleep. Karkat had always had a nice voice, given the few rare occasions he had heard him fully.

After about an hour of trying to push thoughts from his head, calm himself down, talk himself out of calling Karkat and begging for him to come home, as well as whether or not he should do as Karkat had asked and just act like nothing had happened last night, Sollux pushed himself from Karkat's sweet smelling sheets in an almost regretful manner. He knew he wouldn't be allowed in them tonight, there would be no body sleeping soundly beneath him. Not the body of anyone he really cared for, at least.

His pace was sluggish, and almost painful as he dragged his feet down the hallway and into the dark main apartment area. Karkat had been nice enough to leave close to no lights on before he left, as well as drawing the shades so that the room was only illuminated by the soft yellow glow of a lamp, sitting alone in the farthest corner of the apartment. At the same slow speed, Sollux managed to make it to the table, where his now icy cold food sat.

His stomach let out a soft growl, and before Sollux comprehended what was happening, he had trudged across to the kitchen, both plate and mug in hand, the microwave now crackling and hissing in a low sort of fashion. Physically wincing when it beeped, Sollux didn't even bother moving back to the table. He just ate his pancakes and bacon there, slouched against the counter and nibbled away, as well as taking an occasional sip of his tea. Once he had eaten a fair amount of his breakfast, he slowly trudged his way back into his own cold bedroom, curled up under his blankets clutching his phone, and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

"Hey, I'm Home..?" Karkat called softly into the apartment, setting the two plastic bags he had carried inside on the faux marble counter. When Karkat didn't hear a reply, he sighed, before pulling off his jacket and placing it near the door. His shoes followed suit, before he slowly made his way through the apartment in search of his friend. After he had checked in both the bathroom, his room, and the couch, Karkat slowly poked his head into Sollux's room. He smiled slightly when he found him curled up in his bed, head nearly buried under the multitude of blankets that had been piled up on it.

"Hey.." Karkat muttered softly, pacing over to the small, single bed. There was a grunt from under the rumbled blankets, before a head was raised, multicolored eyes glaring and cold. It made Karkat wince, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He kept his eyes locked on the floor, black socks scuffing across the surface. Sollux shifted under the honeycomb covers of his bed, his side just barely pressed to Karkat's back. Electricity shot up his spine at the soft touch. "How.. How're you feeling?"

There was another grunt, more shifting. Karkat could feel the sheets flutter from around him as he tossed them off his thin body, sitting up slowly. His head was in his hands as he leaned over the side of the bed. Another grunt, a shake of his head, the wince that followed the movement. Slowly, Karkat shifted behind him, leaning against the grey-blue wall and folding his legs before he led Sollux down into them, his head resting lightly on Karkat's stomach. Sollux didn't try to fight to break away from his friend, as he slowly started to massage his fingers across his scalp in a soothing sort of way.

"Mmm.." Sollux hummed after a few moments of Karkat's delicate kneading. It was soothing, distracting him from the dull throbbing that was slowly pulsing through Sollux's skull. He let his eyes flutter open, glancing up at Karkat. He blushed instantly and averted his copper eyes from the ones that stared up at him in an almost thankful way, focusing his gaze on the corner of his room, though his fingers never stopped their slow rubbing.

"Thanks KK.." Sollux murmured softly, closing his eyes again. He knew he should be feeling awkward. Given the previous situation last night, he shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was, he could tell Karkat was uncomfortable, what with he way he didn't look at him, barely saying anything. He let out a soft sigh. "This is only a friendly gesture. We're only friends. Karkat knows that, he wouldn't try anything, would he..?" Suddenly, the hands were gone, the body shifting. Sollux could feel his heart skip a beat, his eyes flying open abruptly and catching Karkat off-guard.

"Was just going to get started on dinner.." He muttered to him, finishing his shift out from under Sollux and starting to slide off the bed. "Was thinking of making Alfredo." He said, standing. He kept his back to Sollux, it was obvious he didn't want him to see his face. Sollux cocked his head to the side, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at him curiously as he started for his door.

"Karkat.." He muttered softly, reaching out and daring to take his wrist. Sollux could feel the skin flinch under his bony hand, as he slowly pulled Karkat back into the room. "What's wrong." He questioned him bluntly, standing. Karkat only shied away, his head directed towards the floor as he scuffed his feet against it, mumbling a soft "Nothing". He seemed like a little kid, and it only made Sollux smile slightly.

"C'mon Kk, we both know something's on your mind." Sollux said to him, his voice soft and gentle. He let go of his wrist, only to trail it up his arm, across his shoulder and the smooth plain of his neck until the stout man's chin was grasped lightly in between his finger and thumb. Sollux turned his face up, looking into his eyes. They were wide, filled with something along the lines of hurt and wanting.

"Karkat.." He muttered softly, letting his hand drop. Was he really that torn up about this? Maybe I should just pretend it didn't happen..

"It's nothing Sollux." He said in an almost harsh, and demanding tone. "I'm going to make dinner." He turned his head towards the doorway, gazing at it for a moment before he silently slipped out. Sollux didn't say anything. He just stood there and watched him make his way out of the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this is late! I keep telling myself I'll write a Halloween chapter, and that was supposed to be this chapter but it looks like it'll end up being the next! I'm also contemplating working on another fanfiction as well based around the song Colorblind by Counting Crows, which I think I might start working on now. I just have to get over my three-way-confliction over whether I want it to be GamSol, GamTav or SolKat. My friend said I should do all three in one story, involving quadrants, but I was planning on doing it as an AU. I might just make it three different stories about the pairings? Pfft- what ever, different thing completely. Anyways, I'm sorry for any mistakes or typos or what-nots. Most of this was written over a long timespan, so it may jump about writing-style wise, as well as most of it being written at like 3 am. So yeah. I'll shut up now. -drops mic.-

* * *

After that night, everything seemed to shift back into the same normality the pair had always had, though it lacked any of the same physical attributes. Sollux pretended that night hadn't happened, and Karkat never said anything. Karkat would go to work, occasionally making Sollux a large breakfast if he got up early enough, before making it through the day and cooking Sollux one of his favorite meals when he got home for dinner. Sollux would sleep in until two-something, before getting up, taking a shower, and then lounging about the apartment until Karkat got home.

The pair would usually eat together on the sofa in silence, one of Karkat's tacky movies playing in the background as they took small bites, trying to make the time last. Once they had finished, Karkat would dash off to his room, and Sollux would be left alone of the couch. He would remain in the living room until around two or so, before he trudged his way to his bedroom, where is computer would be booted up.

On some nights, Karkat could be heard slipping into the living room, the sounds of his cheesy movies softly shifting through the thin walls. It took Sollux more than a little self control to not slip out of his room and sit with his friend, putting up with his movies in an attempt to get things 100% back to the way things used to be.

But still, Sollux didn't do anything. Their routine wasn't broken until Tuesday, when a phone call caused him to leap out of his skin. He had been sitting on the couch, as he always did when he was waiting for KK to get home. Squinting his eyes, he gazed at the number in confusion, his previous thoughts about the caller being Karkat having disappeared when he saw the lack of contact info.

"Who the fuck is this.." He muttered, running his mismatched eyes over the unfamiliar number, letting it ring a few more times before he decided to answer it. Hesitant, he swiped his thumb over the green "Call" icon that had popped up before pressing the fair sized, and cracked, phone to his ear. He didn't say anything, just waited for the voice on the other end to speak.

"...Sol?" A voice chimed to him after a few moments of awkward silence. It was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Who the fuck was this guy? How did he know my name? Sollux questioned internally, before the voice piped up again.

"Well this is a real rude way to greet someone, y'know." The man muttered under his breath, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Who is this." Sollux said in a blunt, monotone voice. The line was silent for what felt like an eternity.

"It's Eridan. C'mon Sol, don't tell me you don't remember me?" It all clicked. The flirtatious guy from the bar last Friday. Sollux let out a groan, remember how he had scrawled his phone number onto the man's arm just after Karkat dashed off to the bathroom.. Before Aradia had sauntered into the bar with her wide hips, and long black hair, those plump red painted lips..

"Sol? You there?" Sollux jumped from his thoughts, shaking his head slightly and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here ED.."

"ED? Woah, I didn't know we were on to nick-names already, haha." Eridan let out a soft laugh, which almost held a flirty tone. Sollux chuckled backed, shrugging in response to his remark even if he couldn't see it.

"Anyways, Sol. I was wonderin' what your clothing size is?"

"What the fuck? ED, why do you need my clothing size."

"You lost the bet, remember~" Eridan chimmed to him through the phone. Sollux thought back to that hazy night, before letting out a grunt. "So you have to dress up for halloween with me. It's only fair, y'know."

"Ugh.. I'm a small for shirt and pants."

"Obviously, you're so scrawny.. Shoe size?"

"Eleven."

"Ohh, someone's got big feet." Eridan snickered to him, making Sollux blush.

"Shut the fuck up, ED. What are you even making me dress up as?" He grumbled into the phone, folding his arms the best he can while still holding the phone to his ear. All Sollux got for an answer was a throaty, overly-amused laugh. Letting out a huff, Sollux rolled his eyes. patience running thin.

"You'll find out tomorrow. How about I stop by around 4?"

"Yeah, sure.. What ever, shitdick."

"Touchy touchy, aren't we Sol?" Eridan sneered to him, snickering softly.

"I will see you tomorrow, Eridan." Without waiting for a response, Sollux quickly hung up the phone. Letting out a sigh, he chucked his phone down to his feet, his attention turned back to the television, though he let his mind wander as he watched. He was still curious about what Eridan would be forcing him to dress up as, though he had this feeling in his gut that he would regret it. He especially didn't want him to drag him anywhere either, especially if the outfit was something atrocious. He knew he had heard Eridan saying something about what he was dressing up as, though he couldn't put his finger on what it was..

"I'm home, asshat." Karkat grumbled as he slammed the front door shut. Sollux jumped, sitting up and looking over the back of the sofa. Karkat seemed to have a large, black cloud that always loomed over his head. It would rain fury and acid down on anything that got close to that emotion he'd only heard of in stories; Happiness. His dark cloud seemed to be able to wipe out anyone's sunny day, and today his dark cloud had turned into a full-on hurricane.

"Welcome home.." Sollux muttered, sitting up. Karkat just shot him a quick glare, before he set the jam-packed bag of groceries he had hanging from his bent elbow on the counter, starting to unload it. Feeling like Karkat would just end up breaking all the eggs or something equally stupid in a bout of rage, and then screaming about it and blaming inanimate objects after he did so, Sollux felt like he should just let Karkat relax.

"Here, I'll do it." Sollux said, standing up and making his way into the kitchenette. Karkat just glared at him, stepping closer to the bag in almost a protective way, shaking his head the whole time.

"I've got it."

"No, you can sit down. I'll make dinner tonight, just go rela-"

"I SAID NO, GODDAMNIT SOLLUX. GO SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND LET ME DO THIS."

Taken aback by his sudden outburst, Sollux nearly retreated back to the couch. But something stopped him. He just stared at Karkat, at his expression. The near desperate look in his near-red eyes, pleading him to ignore his yelling. The way his nose was slightly scrunched up, the extra glossy look of his eyes, like he was about to start crying. The way his full, pink lips were turned down just barely at the corners, instead of his usual monotone, straight line. His hair was askew, and scruffy like he had been running his fingers through it, tugging and pulling at it like he tended to do when he was frustrated. He probably needed to have it cut sooner or later, given how far down it seemed to hang.

Slowly, Sollux walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders and pulling him into a gentle, reassuring embrace. He could feel the man tense in his grasp, but he didn't dare let go. How ever much he felt he may have guessed wrong, the lighting was off, he was fine, he didn't need this.. Deep down Sollux knew that Karkat probably did, as well as himself. Softly, he stroked his hair, waiting for a response from his stiffened friend.

"Sollux what're yo-"

"Shhhh.. Just.. Shh.." Was all he responded with. Karkat didn't seem to question it, and instead pressed his face into his lanky friends t-shirt, wrapping his arms around his abdomen with crushing force. Soon, a wet patch had formed on the dark blue fabric of Sollux's shirt, Karkat pulling away and staring at it for a moment, before casting his gaze up to Sollux, looking at him like the man was about to hit him.

"I'm sorry.."

"Nope." Sollux said, retracting his arms from his friend's shoulders. Karkat gave him a confused look, one of his eyebrows quirking upward as he wiped off his face.

"What?"

"No apologizing." Sollux scolded him, raising his pointer finger and lightly jabbing his nose. Taking a step back and rubbing at it, Karkat nodded to him, casting his gaze down at the floor. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, as if he didn't know what he should do at this point. Letting out a soft smile, Sollux walked over to the counter, starting to unpack Karkat's shopping bag.

"Go sit down, I'll make dinner" was Karkat needed to hear. He was on the sofa in an instant, filing through channels in search of one of his cheesy romcoms. He liked so many, there tended to be at least one that he could suffer through playing. His eyes were glued to the romance once it had started, and Sollux couldn't help but chuckle at the way Karkat seemed to get mesmerized by them.

Turning away from the site before him, Sollux quickly started to get the various different ingredients for Spaghetti out of their few cabinets and fridge, simultaneously putting away what Karkat had bought at the store. He knew it was KK's favorite thing to eat, though Sollux hoped it wasn't just because of the fact that it was so over used in Romance movies.

Once the pasta was starting to cook, the home-made sauce boiling, Sollux flopped down onto the couch next to his friend. Snatching the blanket up from over the back of the sofa, Sollux started to wrap it around Karkat, before the short man scooted closer and slipped the edge of the blanket around Sollux's shoulders, leaning his head against his arm. Sollux looked at him curiously, before letting an arm slide around his companions shoulders, pulling him a bit closer.

By the time everything had finished cooking, the timer on the microwave letting out an annoying beep, Karkat was sprawled out in Sollux's arms, practically purring as he nuzzled under his friend's chin. Eyes were shut in a content way, his mood completely changed from when he had gotten home. He was practically clinging to Sollux as he stood from the couch to finish making dinner.

"KK, you're acting like a cat.." Sollux muttered, prying his friend from his back. He had twined his arms around his waist, his head barely coming up to his shoulder blades. Karkat just grunted as his remark, letting out an intentionally cat-like purr as he rubbed his head against his friend's back, smirking slightly at Sollux's startled grunt, the way his back bent forwards in surprise of the gentle headbutt.

"KK, really, the food is going to burn. Do you want to go hungry tonight?" His tone was a bit harsher than necessary. Karkat let go of his friend, frowning slightly and slinking back onto the couch. He retracted his legs from the floor, pressing them against his chest and clinging to them, his eyes instantly glued to the screen. In a panic to cheer his friend up, Sollux quickly leaned over, pecking Karkat on the cheek before he rushed into the kitchen.

Karkat sat on the sofa, blushing madly after Sollux pecked his cheek. It had definitely made his whole day a lot better, in a way, as he thought back to the conversation he had with his friend Gamzee before he had come home. Raising a hand to his cheek, Karkat stroked the spot his crush had pecked lightly, smiling slightly.

"If a motherfucker up and likes you, he'll let you know in the little, yet miraculous ways best friend." Gamzee's soft, smooth voice had said to him, distorted slightly by Karkat's old, shitty phone. Grinning even more, Karkat couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much. "What the fuck is wrong with m-"

"He smiley, your dinner." Sollux said to him, thrusting a fair sized plate covered in Spaghetti in his face, a silver fork jutting out of the side of the steaming heap. Giving the plate a starved look, he quickly grabbed the plate and fork, starting to shovel food into his mouth. Sollux chuckled, dropping down next to him. Before he could begin to eat, though, Karkat had shifted so that he was half laying on him, resting up against his chest as he continued to eat his food. Sollux glanced down at him, before chuckling, slinging an arm around him, and slowly eating his food the best he could in this new position.

Much to Sol's excitement, Karkat didn't leave once he had finish his food. Instead, he simply placed the plate aside, before repositioning himself so that he was sitting in Sollux's lap. The lean man didn't question his friend's sudden touchy-feely behavior, in fact he had missed it quite a bit. Instead, he just finished his food, set his plate aside once it had been cleared, then wrapped both of his arms around his friend, pulling his legs up onto the sofa, smiled, and enjoyed having his old friend back.

Soon, Karkat had fallen asleep, head pressed lightly to Sollux's shoulder, fingers lightly twined in his navy blue shirt. After a little while, Sollux turned his attention from the television, instead turning his head downward and watching his friend as he slept. He looked so peaceful, and delicate, his face softened. Slowly, Sollux ran his finger's through his friend's hair, stroking and combing the silky, copper locks.

"I'm sorry.." Sollux muttered softly, thinking back to everything. Every time he might have lead Karkat on, every time he may have shot him down, hurt him unintentionally. He let out a sigh, pressing his nose to the crown of his companions head, breathing in his scent. He liked it, a soft mix of his chocolate-scented shampoo and Sollux's honey body wash. Smiling, Sollux just sat there with his head pressed into his friend's hair.

"What am I doing.." He questioned himself. "Should I try a relationship with Karkat..? It couldn't be that bad, he seems like he'd make a good boyfriend.." He closed his eyes, mulling over the idea of a relationship in his mind. The pros and cons, ups and downs. If he was in a relationship, he might ruin things.. Something he didn't want to do. He didn't want to lose this, lose him.

"Would I lose him, if I don't give him a chance..?"

"Do I want to give him a chance in the first place, though?"

"Jesus, Sollux.. You have to make up your mind at some point. Before you fuck things up again."

Letting out a grunt, Sollux squeezed his eyes even tighter together, gritting his teeth. All this thinking would give him a headache if he stressed out over it too much. Forcing himself to relax, Sollux let out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around Karkat. "Maybe.. Just maybe.."

"S-sollux.." Karkat let out a grunt, starting to squirm. "Fuck, too tight.." Sollux instantly released his grip on his friend, leaning away from him. Had he really started squeezing him that hard? Karkat started to rub at his upper arms, glancing about the room. His gazed ended up stopping at the clock, smiling slightly as he read that it had managed to become 4:13 AM. He turned to Sollux, looking up at him, the softest half smile on his face.

"Happy Halloween, Sollux.."

"Happy Halloween, KK.."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_: _ WOW, OKAY. I'm so sorry it's been so long since this updated. I am not happy with this chapter, and I had the hardest time writing it for some reason.. Idk what's happening to the plot either, I had plans that did not involve that ending so I just.. kjsdkf I have plots now. I don't know if I want to be mean or nice for the next chapter. I had the biggest problem writing this too, Oh my god. I just. I couldn't write this, I don't know why. So I'm so sorry that this probably isn't the best but what ever sjfhakjfh I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. ono ALSO. WOW. HOLYSHIT, THIS STORY HAS 27 FOLLOWERS, WOW. THANK YOU PEOPLE. 33 Jfheu Wow. I just.. ;u; I feel loved. I also **live for reviews, so please, give me plot ideas or opinions or if something needs to be changed or just your opinion on this**. Thank you people3  
_

* * *

After the two of them had managed to slip into their rooms, though Karkat seemed to linger inside of Sollux's for a bit longer then necessary, they passed out. Dreamless, Sollux slept like a rock throughout the remains of the night, and most of the next day. He was only pulled from his hardcore sleeping session when loud shouting pierced his ears, arms shaking his shoulders. Grumbling, Sollux slowly slipped out of unconsciousness.

"Get up, someone's here. " Karkat was grumbling to his sleeping friend. He just let out a soft grunt, flailing his arms in an attempt to shake him off , but he just kept it up. "Sollux, get your lazy ass out of bed right now, he won't stop fucking flirting with me!" Karkat growled under his breath, leaning down so his lips were barely brushing the side of his head. "Now get the fuck up."

"Alright, alright.." Sollux grumbled, grabbing one of his three pillows and pressing it to the back of his head. Karkat just let out a huff, before grabbing Sollux's arm and pulling on it with all the force he could hope to muster. The half-conscious man let out a yelp as Karkat ripped him out of the bed, which wasn't too hard of a task at all given his below average weight. Both tumbling onto the floor, Kk let out a grunt when Sollux landed on him.

"What the fuck, Kk." Sollux snapped, hoisting himself up onto his elbows, though for the most part remained pressed against his friend. Karkat just stared up at Sollux, a slight pink coating his cheeks, eyes widened just slightly as he tried to press himself into the floor and away from his friend. Sollux simply chuckled and sat up, sliding off of his friend with ease before letting out a yawn. Karkat was quick to follow him, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Sollux asked him, starting to shift behind him to look at his head.

"I-I'm fucking fine! Jesus Sollux!" Karkat snapped, before he stood up and quickly rushed out of the room. Sollux just stared after him, wincing slightly when KK's bedroom door slammed shut with more than enough force to shake the whole apartment complex. After a few more moments of staring out his open door, Sollux stood and paced over to his closet. He quickly rummaged through it's content, before tugging a plain black t shirt from a hanger, a pair of black jeans quickly being picked up off of the floor, sniffed, and then thrown on.

Upon exiting his bedroom, Sollux was startled by a lean figure leaning against the arm of the couch. There was a large, black duffel bag hanging over the man's shoulder, a mischievous grin spread across his face and a vibrant puple flourish darting through his hair. He reminded Sollux of some kind of rare hipster-barracuda in some ways, though Sollux wasn't sure who this "He" was at first. It wasn't until he heard this man's voice that the memories came flooding back.

"Kept me waitin' long enough, Sol." He muttered, jutting out his lower lip in an attempt to look like he was pouting. In reality, all he really looked like was an idiot. Sollux only grumbled at his remark, before stalking forward to him and glaring at the bag. He skeptically shifted his multicolor eyes back and forth between the black duffel and Face, before daring to question it's content.

"What's in the bag." Sollux said bluntly, before dragging his gaze towards Eridan's face. He just snickered, before placing a protective hand on the top of the large black object. He gave Sollux an evil grin, shifting his weight off of the sofa and onto his feet as he started forward, and towards the hallway. When he didn't get a response, Sollux turned, and marched after him, glaring and irritated.

"Hey, fishdick. You didn't answer my question." Still no response. "What the fuck are you even looking for?!" He got a glance this time, pompous and almost regal, as Eridan glared over his shoulder towards the flustered toothpick. After continuing down the hallway a few more steps, he stopped in front of Sollux's room.

"This is your room?" He asked in a monotone voice, his eyes tracing the yellow Gemini symbol splattered onto the door before slinking over to Sollux. He looked as if he was comparing the two, eying one, then the other, then back.

"Yes, and I would like it if you didn't just go barging around MY fucking apartment." Sollux bellowed to him, marching forward and trying to size him up. "Now, would you answer some of my fucking questions?!"

"Your costume is in the bag. " Eridan said bluntly, a slightly smirk causing the corners of his mouth to quirk upward as he thought of what was in the bag. Then, he simply pushed open the door to Sollux's room and made his way inside, knowing that Sollux would follow him inside like a lost puppy. And follow him, Sollux did. He stalked into the room, glaring daggers into Eridan's back as he set the duffel bag down on his bed and started to unzip it. Once he had, Eridan removed his shirt in one fluid motion, Sollux suddenly feeling self conscious. He was.. He was hot. He obviously went to the gym, given the defined muscles that smothered his body. They weren't over-done either, they were just the right size. His skin tone was light, but not pasty. It complimented his dark hair and blue-brown eyes well, his skin contrasting to the point of glowing against his black, skintight jeans.

"C'mon, don't be shy~" Eridan chimed to Sollux with a soft smirk, folding his arms and gazing straight at him in an almost impatient way. "Take your shirt off."

"That's extremely blunt. You haven't even showed me my costume yet." Sollux muttered, wrapping his arms protectively around his torso. His cheeks were tinted pink. Why was he blushing? So a guy had told him to take his shirt off, it's not that big a deal.. He was shy, especially around guys with a better body than him. He was aware that he was bony as ever, but it wasn't a thing he had asked for. His metabolism just had a tendency to over-work it's self.

"Take off your shirt, and then I'll help you into it."

"What kind of costume needs help getting into..." Sollux gave Eridan skeptical looks, glancing between the bag and his face, daring a glance down his body. "Goddamnit stop staring." he mentally snapped, sliding his gaze back to the still unopened duffel bag.

"My kind." Eridan said in a bored tone, rolling his eyes and baring to jut a hip out to the side. "Now would you take your damn shirt off?"

"Ugh, fucking fine." Sollux grumbled, before he dropped his arms. Struggling slightly, he managed to pull off his shirt and discard it to the floor before folding his arms again. Eridan was smirking now, shamelessly letting his eyes wander over his body. He had an amused glint in his blue eyes, Sollux's cheeks starting to burn bright red as he grew impatient and uncomfortable.

"Would you stop fucking gawking, and just get this fucking thing over with?!" He snapped at the man, shooting him a deadly glare. Eridan was cracking up now, shaking his head before beckoning the impatient man over to him. Sollux complied, stomping over to him, his glare never ceasing as he leaned back enough to see his face clearly. He was a good few inches taller than Sollux, most likely standing something along the lines of six feet even.

Eridan simply rolled his eyes again, before moving to the duffel bag and grasping the zipper. He paused though, after drawing the zipper down a couple of inches. Yellow fabric could just barely be seen from where Sollux stood, and he started to lean over out of curiosity. "Turn around." Eridan said to him, smirking just slightly, though he didn't look back at Sollux. He simply waited. Letting out a huff, just wanting to see the costume and not deal with any of Eridan's antics, he turned around and crossed his arms.

"Any day now, princess." Sollux grumbled to him, glaring at his closet as he waited. He could hear the zipper being drawn, as well as the ruffle of fabric. He was tempted to turn around, or at least take a glance over his shoulder. Eridan was really being secretive about this whole deal and it was starting to irritate Sollux. He was startled when he felt a hand lightly tap his shoulder.

"Don't turn around. Just lift your arms up." Eridan said to him in a stern voice. Sighing over-dramatically, Sollux raised his arms over his head and closed his eyes. There was a slight rustle as Eridan bunched up the fabric of his costume, before he started to slide it over his arms, head, and letting it rest against his chest.

"Ed.." Sollux muttered, scared to open his eyes. This was not right. This was not a fucking costume. "Where. The shit are the sleeves." Sollux muttered, slowly moving his hands across the fabrics that rested just under his arms. It was soft, though not silken. Slightly fuzzy as well. Eridan snickered at him, a soft chuckling sound that filled the room. Daring to open his eyes, Sollux looked down his body.

"Well? What do you think, Sol?"

"What do I think..?" Sollux muttered. "What do I think?! I think I'm wearing a fucking dress, Eridan!" Sollux practically screamed at him, whipping around and gesturing to the whole of his body. "Why the fuck are you making me wear a dress?!"

"I told you I dressed in drag Sol, it's your fault for not remembering."

"I was drunk as fuck. How I remembered you is a mystery to me still." Sollux muttered, hunching over and pinching at the bridge of his nose. A headache was starting to blossom just behind his eyes, which was never a good sign. They tended to just pop up at random, no warning what so ever, as well as at the worst moments possible. He jumped though, when he felt something drop onto his head.

"What the.." He reached up to feel cold plastic parting his hair. Tracing across it, he could came across two spiraling stalks of wire, a soft jingling filling the room when he jostled them. "Oh my fucking god." He muttered, glaring at Eridan. He just stood there with an amused expression, his eyes scanning his form.

"You know what, take your pants off." Eridan said to him, not waiting for a response as he stepped towards him.

"OH NO." Sollux snapped, stumbling backwards slightly. "WHO KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK YOU'LL TRY TO GET ME IN!" He started to yell, Eridan still continuing towards him. Panicked, Sollux made a made dash for the door, Eridan's finger hooking in his belt loop as he tumbled his way through the door of his bedroom. Crashing into the wall, he started stumbling his way down the hall, Eridan still tugging haphazardly at his pants to try and get him to stop.

"Fucking.. Let go of me, oh my god!" Sollux screed behind him, skidding across the last few feet of the hall and nearly tripping on the carpet. He was greeted by the distraught, and angered face of Karkat, who stood in the doorway. A fair-sized black, plastic bowl was placed in his hands, which were currently smothered in red mittens. Sollux stared at him wide-eyed, straightening up while Eridan instantly released his jeans.

"I.. Uh.." There were many glares from the open doorway, at least three parents starting to guide their kids away.

"Aren't you just brilliant, Sollux.." Karkat growled over his shoulder, before turning back to the doorway. "I am so sorry about him, he can be so childish.. " A fuzzy red hand was pressed to his face as he continued to mumble apologizes to the parents and kids outside, before he quickly hurried into the kitchen, telling them all he would be back in a second.

"You need to get back in your room, you're in a dress for godsake!" Karkat snapped at him under his breath as he dug about in a cabinet. He pulled out a box of large Hershey's chocolate bars, retrieving one for each kid. "You are such an embarrassment, oh my god. " Flustered, Sollux just stared at Karkat. He looked.. Cute. The obviously too-large hoodie that he wore had three extra sets of legs sew on along the sides, as well as having two red antennas protruding from his messy locks of copper brown hair. Two red circles of red coated each of his lightly freckled cheeks. He was fucking adorable to Sollux.

"Again, I'm so sorry about him.." Karkat muttered as he handed off the candy bars. The kids were over joyed, some bouncing as they grabbed the chocolate bar and looked at in an almost glorifying way. The parents, how ever lead their kids away in a disgruntled sense, one or two shooting glares over their shoulder. Letting out a heavy sigh, Karkat closed the door and glared at Sollux.

"What the fuck." Was all he said. Sollux, at a loss for words, stood there, cheeks a nearly glowing red color. He opened his mouth to speak, but the little ball of fury that was Karkat just kept on glaring at him hard, causing Sollux to lose his train of thought. "Well?! Are you just going to fucking stand there, or are you going to tell me what the fuck all this is?!"

"I-I'm sorry.." Sollux muttered, glancing down.

"Sorry doesn't help anything."

"I know.."

"What the fuck are you wearing.." Karkat grumbled, walking up to him and tugging at the dress. Sollux just blushed, shooting a glare at Eridan. He had been standing in the entrance to the hallway throughout the whole ordeal. Karkat's eyes jumped to Eridan, who just sort of flinched.

"We did make a bet.." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Karkat just drew a single index finger, motioning towards the front door.

"Out." Was all he said. He didn't say anything other than a short, sputtered "okay" before he slipped back into Sollux's room to grab his things. He was out the door in record time, tripping occasionally during his haste out the door as well as mumbling apologizes and calling Sollux sometime, before finally leaving Sollux and Karkat alone in their small living room. After a few moments of silence, Karkat stomped to Sollux, standing direction in front of his wiry frame.

"Well?! What do you have to sa-"

"You look nice.."

"...What?" Karkat questioned him, staring at him in a startled way. His copper eyes were wide as he stared up at Sollux, taken aback by his remark on his dress. "Does he really think I look nice? I thought I looked like an idiot.." He muttered, glancing down at the floor.

"I said you look nice." Sollux said again, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah, well you look like a fucking idiot."

"What, I don't look good in a dress?!" Sollux said in exaggerated tone, trying to sound offended. "Karkat, that hurts. I thought I looked beautiful." Sollux whimpered, hanging his head. The two antennas on his head bobbed with the motion, a soft jingling filling the room. Karkat rolled his eyes, before grabbing his arm.

"C'mon, I have a costume for you." He mumbled, starting to drag him down the hallway. "Let's get you out of that god awful thing before someone else sees you in it." Sollux just gazed down at him. Costume? Sollux hadn't heard anything about Karkat making him a costume. Curious, he quickened his pace so he could stride down the tight hallway next to him, tempted to press his hand to the small of his back.

Once inside his room, Karkat directed him to sit on the bed as he started to rummage about in his closet. After a few moments of bending over and nearly falling into the deep, dark depths of untouched clothes, Karkat pulled a fair-sized black and yellow hoodie much like his own. He dusted it off slightly, before walking back over to Sollux and dropping it in his lap.

"Now take the fucking dress off." Karkat muttered, glaring down at the fuzzy scraps of clothing as if they had insulted his mother. More than willing to do so, Sollux stood and pulled the piece of clothing off of his frame, before reaching for the hoodie.

"Kk, did you make this?" He questioned him, glancing up to give him a curious gaze, before casting his eyes down to his companions own over-sized pull-over. Karkat just blushed slightly, nodding to him and glancing away. "Well, it's really nice.." Sollux muttered, looking at the hoodie in his hands. It was well sewn, looking close to professional, the small stinger and wings attached to the back nearly seamless, appearing to have been melted into the hoodie.

"I worked on them when you were asleep.." Karkat muttered softly, scratching the back of his neck. "Would sit out in the living room and watch a movie."

"It's great, KK. Thanks." Sollux said, smiling up at him. Daring to give him a hug, Sollux reached forward and pulled Karkat forward, circling his body with his scrawny arms. Karkat, surprised by the action, hesitantly wrapped his arms around his friends bare torso. Before long, though, he had shifted and was now resting his head against Sollux's collar bone, eyes closed in content. Sighing softly, Sollux pressed his cheek against the crown of Karkat's head, smiling slightly.

"Fucking hell.." Karkat grumbled when the distinct ring of their doorbell could be heard. Letting out a sigh, Sollux released his friend hesitantly. "I'll go get that.." Karkat muttered, making his way out of the room. The sound of at least three kids chanting "Trick or Treat!" could be heard throughout the apartment, as well as Karkat's "Happy Halloween!" call back to them. To Sollux's surprise, the happy tone in it wasn't all that forced.

Standing, Sollux slid the home-made hoodie over his head, before heading out into the living room. Four kids stood in the doorway, all naming off what they were for halloween.

"I'm a kitty cat!" Called a short girl in a black, glittery dress. Whiskers and a nose had been painted on her face, and she pointed to them excitedly.

"I'm a Transformer!" One kid yapped at Karkat, his words muffled by a mask on his face.

"I'mma cowboyy" A little girl said to Karkat, sloppily swinging a rope around her head, a wide grin spread across her face. Karkat then turned to the remaining on, who was sheepishly lingering beside their parent. They couldn't have been older than five, the top of their head only coming up to their parents hip. She had black dots on her cheeks, a black headband nestled into her nearly platinum blond locks of hair. Sollux walked up beside Karkat, crouching down next to him so that he was more on-level with the kids.

"Sup" Was all he said, and the girl lit up.

"You'rea bumblebee too!" She squealed. Sollux gave her a toothy grin, nodding.

"Yes I am! I think your costume is a lot better than mine though." He said to her. Her face instantly lit up as she gave Sollux a wide smile which revealed a missing front tooth. "Has karkitty here given you guys candy yet?"

"I'm not a cat, I'm a crab." Karkat mumbled to Sollux, glancing at him sideways. All of the kids giggled and laughed, Sollux joining in with a light chuckle, shaking his head.

"How easily I forget. Karcrab then." All the kids laughed even louder, some of the parents even chuckling at his remark. Karkat even managing to give off a smile. Sollux grinned at him when he did, before standing up and grabbing a bowl from the counter. He quickly dropped down and knelled in front of the group of children, letting them all grab a fair-sized handful. After that, the parents led them away. The small girl dressed as a bee skipping down the hall next to her father, her hand clutched in his as she went. Letting out a soft sigh, Sollux smiled. Reaching over, he found Karkat's hand and grasped it softly.

"...Sollux?" Karkat asked softly, glancing down at their hands. Sollux hummed in response, daring a glance at his friend. His cheeks were a soft pink shade. He looked almost worrisome, or confused. It just made Sollux smile a bit wider, giving his hand a light squeeze and a reassuring stroke of his thumb across the soft red surface of his mitten.

"I.. I think I want to give us a shot." Sollux said softly to him. He could see Karkat's eyes grow wide, his gaze turning up to him in a shocked, yet excited expression. He still held a slight hint of confusion in his eyes though, as well as seeming unsure of what to do now. Letting out a light chuckle, Sollux leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Karkat's red painted cheek, letting his lips linger there. It only seemed to glow after that, Karkat blushing furiously as he wrapped his gloved hand around Sollux's.

"Really..?"

"No, I just said that for no reason" Sollux said around the plump cheek pressed to his lips. They both chuckled, Sollux pulling away and standing. Karkat followed, partially due to the fact that he was still clutching Sollux's hand like it was his lifeline, closing the door once he was on his feet once more. After a few moments of Karkat's smiling up at Sollux, who never ceased his return of a grin, the lanky man slowly pulled off Karkat's fuzzy glove. He tossed it towards the sofa carelessly, before twining his fingers with Karkat's, his thumb massaging the velvet smooth back of his hand.

"Thanks, Sollux.." Karkat muttered, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"For?" Sollux asked him, cocking his head to the side.

"Giving me a chance.." He shied away, his head bowed as his eyes watched his feet. He was so cute when he was shy, wasn't he? Sollux thought to himself, smiling down at Karkat. Reaching up a hand, he pressed it to Karkat's cheek and turned his face back to his.

"C'mon, don't be shy." Sollux said to him, before pecking his forehead. "Let's go watch a movie?" Karkat nodded eagerly to him, in possibly the happiest mood Sollux had ever seen him in. All smiles, none seeming to be forced either. Grinning down at him still, Sollux lead him over to the sofa, plopping down onto it. Karkat followed, sitting down next to him and leaning against his side once he had the remote in his grasp.

"Twilight, Karkat?" Sollux questioned him, giving him a curious side glance. "Really?"

"Shut up." Karkat grumbled as Sollux unceremoniously dropped his arm around Karkat's shoulders. Once there, KK's head was instantly resting on the knife sharp shoulder of his, both their eyes transfixed on the television as the movie played out. The pair stayed on the sofa long into the night, minus the occasional ding-dong at the door. Sollux would always follow Karkat, sometimes holding his hand or placing an arm on his lower back.

By the time three am had rolled around, there had been multiple movies watch as well as many trips to the door. Karkat had curled up next to Sollux now, sleeping soundly. Smiling slightly, Sollux pulled him close and pressed his nose into his hair.

"Happy Halloween, KK.."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: To start this off, I'm sorry about the bad characterization and what not. o/o It is not my strong suit. ANYWAYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS3 :D I may post another Christmas chapter, but for now, have some tree shenanigans and uninvited house guests! :3

* * *

Life had been simple and peaceful within the apartment the pair shared since Halloween. Karkat's mood had been lightened greatly, even though he still held his usual array of expletives and short temper. Sollux was always able to calm him though with soft kisses to his head and shoulders, hands kneading into his back in soothing, gentle strokes. He would even make dinner for Karkat, though half the time his new lover had to help him salvage what ever hadn't been burned. Sollux had never been one for cooking.

Karkat had rarely trusted him in the kitchen since Thanksgiving. After a small kitchen fire, a fire extinguisher, three pots of water and a sourched kitchen, dinner and ego later, Sollux had lost all oven and stove privileges. They had managed to paint over the burned walls of their apartment, and after much scrubbing, the burnt-on food on the stove and in the oven was removed. Sollux had received hell for multiple weeks after that about it, even after he had repaired the kitchen to a flawless finish. The only thing that got Karkat off of his back on it was his promise to Karkat; That they could stay home for the Holidays and get their own tree.

"I like this one." Karkat said, cheeks flushed a red shade from the cold of the air, a smile on his face as he stood next to the large evergreen tree. Sollux gazed up at it, saw at the ready as he stared up at the top.

"KK.." Sollux started, slowly dragging his gaze down to Karkat, who was still standing next to the tree with a bit of a smile on his face. "Kk, I don't know if it'll fit.." Sollux glanced back up at the tree. It had to be at least eight feet tall- There was no way in hell and beyond that it would possibly fit in their apartment unless Sollux cut it short or they found a new one. Sollux frowned when he saw the crestfallen expression on Karkat's face.

"You can't make it fit..?" Karkat asked him softly, glancing at the tree.

"I could cut it a bit short. Like leave a foot or so on the bottom." The happy expression returned, followed by vigorous nodding. Letting out a soft breath, Sollux scrambled onto the ground and found a place to start cutting, before he pressed the saw to it and started to force the blade through the wood. Karkat stood close by, a long white rope in his hands. Sollux paused glancing up at him.

"Feel free to wrap the rope any time." Sollux said to him, a slightly strained tone in his voice. He was not use to this kind of physical labor. Karkat glanced down at him, before nodding and winding the rope around the trunk twice, just below two thick, firm branches. He then moved behind Sollux, ends of the rope held tight in his hands. He could feel the tree slowly starting to lean forward, putting strain on the ropes. Once the saw was through the tree, Sollux took the ropes from Karkat and let the tree slowly lean onto the blue tarp the pair had gotten when they first entered the tree farm, Karkat having placed before telling Sollux of his choice.

"Alright, let's go buy this thing.." Sollux said, starting to haul the tarp up the slope the two had managed to wander down, Karkat aimlessly tugging at a corner of the blue plastic. Once at the top, the two slipped inside of the small store, made out of a large, red-and-white barn. Their noses were instantly assaulted by an array of scents ranging between peppermint, ginger bread, and hot chocolate. Karkat wandered about the festive interiors of the small shop while Sollux bought both the tree, as well as a small Crab glass ornament that had been on display near the door. The small gift was then quickly packaged in a box.

"Would you like wrapping paper for that, sweetheart?" Sollux gave a pondering thought, before shrugging.

"Sure, why not." He gave the woman a smile as she took a few sidesteps, and started to cut out red and green wrapping paper.

"You need to leave." A voice said from behind Sollux. Jumping slightly, Sollux stared wide-eyed down at Karkat. Both of his hands were behind his back, an almost protective look in his eyes as he glared up at him.

"What the fuck KK." Sollux snapped.

"I need to buy something." Karkat grumbled, his arms drawing back even further. He glanced down at his feet, scuffing the white rubber sole against the golden wood planks on the floor. Sollux smirked slightly, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh? And why can't I see it?"

"Oh, you know why." Sollux chuckled, shaking his head before he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. He turned, giving the woman who had wrapped his gift a soft smile. He took the box from her, a fair-sized red bow positioned on top of the red and green stripes, and uttered a soft thanks to the lady.

"I'll be outside." Sollux said to Karkat, smiling slightly at him before exiting the shop. He winced at the icy winds that whipped at his bare cheeks, hunching down into his jacket and making his way over to the man who had shaken and wrapped their tree in plastic webbing to keep it secure.

"Ya need help gettin' it on your car?" He question Sollux, motioning with a red, calloused hand towards the parking lot.

"That'd be great, thanks." Sollux said, flashing him a thankful smile, before grabbing the trunk of the tree. After the two of them had managed to haul the evergreen into the parking lot, and up on-top of Karkat's pathetic excuse of a car, Sollux started to bind the tree to the roof with his white rope. The frame shook slightly as the two positioned it. Left with some coarse, yellow rope, the man then made his way back to the front of the shop to help a young couple with packing their tree. Karkat, on the other hand, was rushing his way down to the parking lot, plastic back slung over his forearm, keys grasped tight in his hand.

Sollux quickly wrapped the tree up with the yellow rope he had been given for safe messure, tying the ends of the strings to the interior of the car after Karkat had climbed in, turning the heat on to full blast and tucking his knees against his chest. Sollux quickly got in after him, teeth clattering together violently as he waited for the heat radiating for the car's air vents to warm him up. After a few moments, the radio was turned on, the engine was started, and the two pulled out of the parking lot.

Hesitantly, Karkat reached over and grabbed Sollux's icy hand in his, the rough scratch of his wool gloves tickling Sollux's palm as he wound his fingers between Karkat. He flashed him a quick smile, before he shifted his eyes ahead and watched the world whirl past them, his mind sinking into thought. The tree was awfully tall, and that worried Sollux. They had to go up three flights of stairs, no way were they going to fit that tree in the elevator.

"Hey, KK.." Sollux muttered, his eyes not shifting from the window as he spoke. Karkat hummed in response, giving his hand a light squeeze. "How.. How are we going to fit this thing in the apartment..?"

"You said you cut it short enough to fit."

"Yes, but we still have to haul it up three flights of stairs." Karkat sighed at that, not saying anything else. Sollux just gave his hand another squeeze before the car was filled with the sugary beats of Lady Gaga and Ke$ha. The drive wasn't too bad, until the two pulled into the closest parking spot they could find when arriving at their apartment complex, and the engine was cut. Taking a deep breath, Sollux clambered out of the car.

"Oh fuck, that thing moved.." He muttered, staring at the tree. Half of it was sticking off the end of the dark car, sliding off to the left so that it was crooked and jutting off to the side. "My god.. "

"Holyfuck."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Well, let's get it inside.." Karkat muttered, starting to untie the thick yellow rope that was supposed to keep the tree from going too far. Sollux just grunted in agreement and began untying his own half of rope. The tree tilted from the car, hitting the ground with a loud crack. Karkat stared down at it, a slightly startled look in his eyes as Sollux dashed around the tree and stood next to him.

"Why do I feel like this thing is going to be a huge bitch to get inside.." Sollux muttered, a startled look still on his face. Karkat just started to laugh, making Sollux give him a curious look. Cocking his head to the side, he watched Karkat continue to snicker and laugh to himself. "What's so funny..?"

"You.. You should have seen your fucking face!" Karkat said, his sentence broken from his laughing fit. Sollux stared down at him for a second, before a smile cracked a seam across his face, and he started to join in. Both of their giggles soon grew into a louder, more obnoxious tone, and by the time they were both catching their breath, Sollux had a hand pressed against Karkat's shoulder, leaning against him as Karkat did the same in return. Smiling down at him, Sollux leaned down and pecked his cheek, before stepping towards the tree.

Sollux loved the way that Karkat's face still flared red when he pecked his cheek or forehead. They had yet to share an official first kiss together though, not too much had really changed between them. They cuddled more, Sollux's bed having been abandoned in favor of Karkat and his warm bed and open arms. They would hold hands and curl up on the sofa together, Sollux suffering through Karkat's movies because he knew he liked them so much, and Karkat occasionally doing the same for him.

"C'mon, let's get this thing inside." Sollux said to Karkat, glancing back at him. "It's cold." Karkat just gave him a meek smile, before slinking around to the top of the tree. Sollux grabbed the trunk, hoisting it up a bit as Karkat lifted the thin top. After quite a bit of shuffling, and a few close calls, the two managed to get to the front of the apartment building, neither of them, or the cars in the lot, scathed.

After a bit more struggle, the two finally opened the door, struggling inside and heading towards the stairwell. Both were aware that people were staring, which only made Karkat want to hurry to their apartment, and Sollux stumble even more so as Karkat tried to pick up the pace. Once the two had managed their way inside of the stairwell, Sollux stopped. Breathing labored, Sollux eyed the stairs in a worried way.

"Remind me why we didn't get a construct-your-own plastic tree like everyone else?" Sollux muttered, scratching the back of his neck. He could hear Karkat grunting.

"Well first off, you are the one who burned down our fucking kitchen down, this is your way of making it up to me. Remember?" Karkat said, folding his arms across his chest. "Second, it won't smell like Christmas." Karkat shot him a bit of a glare, before leaning down and lifting the upper half of the tree. Sollux let out a sigh, before he lifted his own end.

"There are these things called car fresheners." Sollux grunted out as the two started to climb the stairway.

"That's bullshit." Karkat snapped at him, shooting him a glare from down the staircase.

"It's not bullshit, it's fucking brilliant. Just get some Evergreen scented ones, hang them around the back of the tree." Sollux stumbled slightly, uncoordinated from walking up the stairwell backwards. "Fucking done."

"You're pathetic.." Karkat muttered, lifting his end of the tree up a bit higher, pace quickening.

"I love you too, Karkat." Sollux muttered under his breath, stumbling when Karkat stopped moving. After regaining balance, Sollux glared down at him. "What the fuck, Kk. Why did you stop?!"

"What did you say..?" He had this look on his face.. Shock? Something like that. Sollux stared down at him in confusion, his head cocking to the side slightly.

"I said I love you too..?" Karkat was silent. Worried, Sollux set his end of the tree down on the top step, before clambering down the side and hunching over. "Kk..?" No response. Worried, Sollux grabbed his shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Karkat. Seriously, what the fuck is happening?!"

"Do you mean it?" Karkat muttered out, eyes fixed on the tree that he still held tight. Sollux stared down at him for a moment before a soft chuckle escaped his chapped lips. So that's what he was getting on about. Grinning, Sollux leaned down a pressed his lips to Karkat's plump cheek, giving it a light peck before brushing his mouth along to his lover's ear.

"Of course, Karkat.." He said softly. Within an instant, Karkat had released the tree, arms flying up and hooking around Sollux's neck. He pressed his face into his companions shoulder, while Sollux's spindly arms wound their way around his waist. His hands gripped at the back of his jacket, lips pressed to the crown of Karkat's head as he spluttered and muttered into his shoulder.

"I love you, Sollux.. I really do, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Sollux grinned, pulling Karkat closer to him, pecking his forehead, managing a few on his cheek.

"I love you too, Karkat." Karkat gripped him tighter when he spoke, before reaching up and pressing his own gentle, light peck to Sollux's bony cheek. He flushed slightly, grinning down at Karkat. After a few moments, Sollux started to release Karkat though. He was given curious looks, Karkat's head flopping to the side, his arms slowly unwinding from his neck.

"How about we get this tree inside?" Sollux questioned him. Karkat simple nodded, removing his arms completely from Sollux's person before he stooped down to pick up his end of the tree. Sollux managed his way back around to the base, and lifted it with a slight grunt. Once he was ready, he nodded to Karkat and the two slowly continued their hike up the stairwell, both breathing sights of relief when they reached the third floor.

"My god, this had better be worth it.." Sollux muttered as he shuffled awkwardly through a door to his right, propped open by his spike of a hip, and into the red-carpeted hallway of their apartment. Karkat just chuckled lightly, before the two started down the hallway towards their apartment. Sollux unceremoniously dropped the trunk of the tree, letting it land with a light thud as he searched about in his pockets for his apartment key.

"Shit, Kk, do you have a key." Sollux grumbled, starting towards him.

"Uhh.. Yeah, I think so." Before he could put down the tree and search his various items of clothing, Sollux had already slid his hand into his jacket pocket, digging about for his keys. Finding nothing, he searched for the next one, before he started aimlessly groping through his back pockets. A slight smirk toyed with his lips when he saw the red flush covering Karkat's cheeks. Chuckling lightly, he removed his hand from Karkat's pockets, moving around to the front. Slipping his hand into his front pocket, he let out a soft "Aha" before withdrawing a small key-chain. Without a word, he walked around to the front door and unlocked it.

"Alright, let's get this thing inside." He said, for what he hoped would be the last time. Karkat just nodded to him, waiting for him to start hauling the plant through the front door. With many a curses and stubbed toes, the two managed to place the tree in the stand Karkat had set up before the two had left, placing it where the tv once sat. Once Sollux had propped it up at as straight of an angle the ceiling would allow, Karkat clambered under the tree. After having secured the tree at the base, and the two stepped back to look over their work.

"You were right about it not fitting.." Karkat muttered, looking at the way the top bent off to the side, jutting out to the left.

"I told you it was big.." Sollux muttered, both staring at it. "Guess there won't be a star on top."

"Like I would have fit on top.." Karkat muttered. Sollux let out a chortle of laughter, shaking his head.

"Karkat, the was the shittiest joke I think I've ever heard you make." Karkat just chuckled, elbow Sollux in the ribs. That's when Karkat remembered something.

"Fuck, I forgot my things in the car.." He let out a sigh, starting towards the door again. Grabbing his hand, Sollux stopped him, pulling him back slightly.

"I can go get everything for you." Sollux said to him, giving his hand a light squeeze. "Go sit down, you should relax." Karkat started to laugh, shaking his head. Oh-no. No, he could see straight through Sollux and his shenanigans.

"No way asshat." Karkat said, shooting him a glance over his shoulder. "No way you're seeing what I got." Sollux glared at him, letting go of his hand.

"Oh goddamnit." He muttered. Karkat started to crack up, Sollux soon joining in with his soft chuckles. With a sigh, Sollux smiled at him. "Alright.. Be quick though." Sollux said softly, plopping down on the sofa. "Maybe I'll make you hot cocoa? Would that be good?" Karkat's face lit up, nodding to him.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Karkat said to him, before he made his way over to the door. Gripping the handle, he quickly turned it and opened the door. Telling Sollux that he'll be back in a few, he slipped out of the apartment and headed towards the stairs once again. He was quick with descending, going about two steps at a time, before he crossed through the lobby and made his way into the parking lot. His pace was fast, something along the lines of a jog. The rickety car was quickly unlocked, a head and arm slipping inside to retrieve the plastic bag from between the passenger and diver seats. Though, on his way back towards the apartment building, a large, black hummer sped around the corner. With a furious screech, Karkat stumbled back, falling flat on his ass to avoid getting hit by the monster-like excuse of a car.

"WATCH IT ASSHOLE!" He yelled after the car, watching it drive down the row of cars. His eyes bore holes into it's side as the vehicle parked a few spots down from Karkat's car. Pulling himself to his feet, Karkat started to storm towards the Hummer when multiple familiar figures slipped from the interior. A long, milky pale arm extended upwards, waving towards him.

"Hey best friend!" A voice called, smooth and deep. Oh hell no. The figure that had called to him started to bound across the parking lot on long legs. "Sup motherfucker?"

"Gamzee, what the fuck is this." Karkat snapped at him. "And why in the name of ever loving fuck did you almost run me over?!" Gamzee shank back a bit, eyebrows furrowing.

"I just wanted to get my visit on with a brother.. " He muttered, scratching the back of his head. It was a shock that he could ever get his fingers through the unruly mat of ebony hair in the first place. "Tell my bestfriend Merry Christmas n shit.." With a sigh, Karkat rubbed at his forehead. More figures were appearing from the car, three to be exact. One of them bounced with an unhealthy amount of energy, before sprinting towards Karkat with a large, goofy grin spread across his face, wild hair flopping into his eyes from under a yellow and black hat. The cotton puff on the top bounced about slightly with his cantering. A sleek figure followed, leading a familiar young man, around the ages of 22 after him. Karkat nearly tumbled to the ground when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, a loud voice greeting him.

"MERRY CHRITHSTMATH KARKYATTT" It was shrill, heavily slurred with giggles and lisps. Karkat just let out a sigh, wrapped his arms around the figure.

"Merry Christmas, Mituna.." The man giggled, letting go of Karkat and turning back to the two approaching characters. The tall one raised a hand, a swirling black pattern branded into the skin. A slight smile spread across his lips, stretching the piercings. Karkat waved back, as Gamzee crossed to the remaining figure. A casual arm was draped around his broad shoulders, and Karkat raised an eyebrow towards the pair, Gamzee specifically. A bittersweet smile crossed his face, answering Karkat's silent question. He knew better than to say anything about Gamzee's crush on the boy he was standing next to. Tavros simply glanced between Karkat and Gamzee.

"Uhh... Wha-" He started, cocking his head to the side. Before he could finish his question, Karkat let out a huff.

"A little warning would be fucking brilliant next time, Gamz." Karkat grumbled. "Wonder what Sollux is going to say.. Well, let's just get the fuck inside." Gamzee chuckled, leaning forward and ruffling his best friends hair. Mituna started to bounce in place, looking up at Kurloz.

"Tholluth ith heree?" He practically squealed when Kurloz nodded to him, patting his shoulder lightly. He was grinning in an almost painfully wide way, trying to pace himself as he made his way towards the apartment, trailing after Karkat. The small group ventured inside, hurriedly making their way up the stairwell and stopping in front of the apartment door.

"Hey, Sollux!" Karkat called inside as he opened the door. He slipped in, glancing about to find Sollux standing over the stove in the kitchen. "Hey, what did I tell you about using the stove." Karkat barked at him, making his way inside. Sollux jumped, turning to look at him with wide, miss-matched doe eyes.

"I.. Fuck.." He muttered, turning back to the pot he had sitting on the stove. "I was making hot cocoa for you.. I know you liked the home made kind and you were taking so long, I thought I would make this instead." Karkat's face softened, smiling slightly as he tore off his jacket, placing the plastic bag that had been slung over his arm onto the kitchen table.

"By the way, we have guests." Karkat said. Mituna took that has his cue and leaped into the apartment, nearly knocking Karkat over in his haste to get to his brother. Sollux stared at him wide-eyed, before starting forward and meeting him halfway across the kitchen in a hug, both out of shock and happiness to see his brother, half out of not wanting him to crash into him, knock over the pot and have something happen to the kitchen. Again.

"Tholluthhh." Mituna whined into his shoulder. Smiling slightly, Sollux wrapped his arms around his brother.

"MT, why didn't you tell me you were going to visit?" He could feel his brother smiling against him.

"I wanthed it to bee a thupritheeeeeeee." He drew out his E's, letting Sollux give him a squeeze before releasing him. By this time, Gamzee had trailed into the apartment, Tavros now removing Gamzee's arm from his shoulder, while Kurloz stood next to the pair, watching Mituna with a smile.

"Admit it fuckass, you like him." Karkat said to Kurloz, giving him a side glance. He let out a soft chortle of laughter, before signing something to Gamzee. Gamzee had been a translator of sorts for him ever since he learned sign language, given his brother's being mute since birth. The lanky figure turned towards Karkat, watching his brothers hands as he spoke.

"He says.." He gave Kurloz a questioning glace, but his brother only nodding to him, motioning for him to go on. "He says that he all up and likes a motherfucker, but it ain't in that kinda way." Karkat just smirked over at him, before turning back to the pair standing in the kitchen. Mituna was practically rambling on in a gibberish way, but Sollux still nodded and listened like he understood. After a few moments, he held up a hand.

"You still like hot cocoa?" He questioned his brother. His grin got even wider.

"Yethh" He said to him, bouncing slightly.

"How about you guys go and sit down in the living room, I'll make us all some?" Sollux turned to the rest of the group. Mituna, not waiting for the others response, let out a squeal, grasping Kurloz's hand and pulling him into the living room. Karkat nodded to Gamzee, watching as he trailed into the living room and dropped down onto the sofa with Tavros, before he made his way over to Sollux. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his face into the back. Sollux let out a soft sigh, stirring absentmindedly at the pot in front of him. Occasionally, he would add in more milk and chocolate.

"Motherfucker, this shit is real!" Gamzee exclaimed, Karkat side-glancing towards the group to see his friend prodding at their tree. Karkat just chuckled as the rest of the small group on their sofa examined the tree.

"I love you Sollux.." Karkat muttered into the back of his shirt. Sollux let out another contented sigh, raising a hand and putting it on Karkat's.

"I love you too Karkat.." He stopped stirring, placing the spoon down on the marbled counter next to the stove and turned around in his arms, holding him close. "Merry Christmas."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Merry (Late) Christmas everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this. D: I literally have written this chapter like 4 times. It kept getting deleted and I just sort of said "Fuck it" and gave up for a while. But I vented a bit, and I started another fanfiction (Because I am just an idiot and I can never stay focused on one thing) so yeah! Anyways, as a late Christmas gift, have some fluff. -throws at you and runs into the sunset.-  
**_

* * *

Sollux let out a soft grunt, pressing his face deeper into the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. A wince when his leg shifted onto the cold, untouched part of the mattress. "Go back to sleeeeeeep." He told himself with a deep sigh. After a few more moments of begging to sleep, he reluctantly opened his eyes, letting himself be greeted by the darkness that was Karkat's bedroom.

He rolled over, happily greeted by Karkat's warm body. He smiled slightly, draping an arm across his chest and nuzzling against his neck. Karkat let out a soft sigh that vibrated Sollux's arm as it lay against his chest. Soon, his lover had rolled over though, and pulled him tight against his chest. Karkat pecked his forehead lightly, before he rested his cheek against it. Sollux gave him a quick, soft nip to the collarbone in return before he hummed a soft "Morning" to his companion.

"MmmMorning" Karkat replied, shifting slightly when Sollux moved away from his chest. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Karkat's, warm and inviting and delicate as ever. Sliding an arm around his shoulders, Karkat let Sollux roll him onto his back and returned the kiss, even deepening it. Soon, it had become a competition, or dance or sorts, for dominance, the two tumbling back and forth ever so often to see who would end up on top, take things even further.

Karkat let out a purr as he climbed on top of his lover, head pressed down to bite and kiss at his neck in a teasing way. He had grown a bit more adventurous when it came to things like this, though they never got very far. For the moment it had become teasing and biting, grinding against each other with wanting moans, but nothing more.

"Karkat.." Sollux muttered in a labored voice, eyes closed and head tossed back so that his lover could suck and bite at even more of his neck. He was grinding his hips against the smaller man, hands gripping his hips, massaging them as they in turn rubbed against Sollux's. His kisses started to trail upward, towards his ear. He teased the lobe with his tongue, biting it lightly.

"Mm, how far do you want to go.." Karkat hummed into his ear. He sounded almost... Nervous though, to Sollux at least. Startled by the question, he sat up slightly. Karkat pulled his head away from his ear, his face confirming Sollux's suspicions. He looked nervous, almost embarrassed. Sollux smiled at him, pecking his lips.

"How far did you want to go?" He asked him softly, keeping a hand pressed to his cheek. Karkat just flushed and glanced to the side. Sollux let his head flop in the same direction, looking at him curiously, though still as understanding as possible. Much to Sollux's surprise, Karkat's cheeks managed to turn an even brighter shade of red before he pressed his face into Sollux's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his lover, smiling and pressing soft kisses to his bare shoulder and neck. Sollux enjoyed when Karkat was this open with his emotions. It only happened when he was sure the two were alone, where no judging eyes could see. He let himself.. Be himself. He tore down the loud, thick brick wall around his lover, let him see the slightly awkward, short tempered, yet still caring as ever side of him.

"We can stop if you want." Sollux said softly to him, though a vigorous shake of the head followed.

"I want to. I just..." Karkat started. Sollux just chuckled lightly, giving him a soft squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. Karkat managed to peek out from his hiding place on Sollux's shoulder, glancing at him with bright red, freckled cheeks. Shifting slightly, Sollux managed to roll over, letting Karkat sprawl out under him.

"How about.. You tell me when you start to get uncomfortable?" Sollux asked him softly. He got a short nod of confirmation, before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Karkat's once more. Karkat hesitantly twined his arms around Sollux's neck, arching his back just slightly and connecting their chests, thighs, hips..

"Hey Karbro I-"

"JESUS FUCK GAMZEE LEARN TO KNOCK." Karkat snapped at him, sitting up so fast that his forehead collided with Sollux's. He let out a startled yelp, jumping back and nearly toppling off the bed.

"Holyshit Karkat, oh my god.." He gripped his head, Karkat in return rubbing at his own.

"Ahhh shit man, I'm sorr-"

"Just get the fuck out Gamzee." There was the sound of a door closing softly, before Karkat glanced at Sollux. He was still gripping his forehead, sitting on the edge of the bed now. Crawling over to him, Karkat peered over his shoulder, pecking his cheek lightly. "Are.. Are you okay? Did I really hit you that hard? "

"Yeah, actually, you did. " Sollux snapped at him, wincing once again. "Ugh, I have a headache now.."

"Shit babe, I'm so-"

"Did you just call me 'babe'?" Sollux questioned him with a chuckle, glancing over at him from under one of his spindly hands. Karkat started at him, nodding in confusion.

"What, I can't call you babe?"

"You just never struck me as the person to use pet names.." Sollux muttered, glancing back at the floor.

"Yeah, well, sucks Honeybee." Sollux laughed at that, a grin spreading across his face. With a sigh, he turned and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Karkat's for a moment. He happily returned it, before shifting behind his companion. His hands traced alone the jutting line of his spine, making their way to his neck and shoulders, where they began to kneed the skin gently. Sollux let out a soft sigh, leaning back against Karkat.

"You hungry?" He asked him softly, glancing over his shoulder as Karkat wrapped his arms around his lover's chest.

"Fuck yes I am."

"How about breakfast in bed then? I'll go make you something." Sollux said to him, a smile evident on his face. Karkat nodded to him, giving his temple a peck before he pulled his arms away from him. There was one last peck on the cheek before Sollux stood, pulled on a pair of jeans that had been so carelessly thrown onto the ground next to his half of the bed, a shirt following, and then made his way out of the room.

"THOLLUTH I JUS FUCk YOU'RE AWAYKEEE" Mituna called from the living room. Paper clippings were sprawled everywhere, some floating into the air as Mituna dove for his brother. Startled slightly, it took Sollux a second to return the hug. "Tholluth come look at what I madeeee." He was dragging Sollux through the apartment before he could get his bearings, nearly toppling over as he tripped his way to the livingroom.

"What'd you make, Tuna?" Sollux asked him, wincing as he stubbed his foot on the corner of the pull-out sofa. Kurloz greeted him with a slight wave of his hand, a pair of scissors still in it. Sollux waved back, before he looked over the tree. "Wow, did you make all of these?" Sollux said, looking over all of the white, paper cutouts of Snowflakes. Mituna grinned up at him, eyes darting from between the tree and his younger brother, nodding. "They look amazing!"

Mituna let out a loud squeal, gripping his brother tight when he praised him. Sollux returned the hug, grinning down at his brother and rocking him slightly. Kurloz smiled up at him as well, casting aside his scissors and the half-finished snowflake in his hand to join in the hug. Sollux allowed him in happily, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You guys hungry?" Sollux questioned them, mituna letting out a loud "REALLY FUCKING HUNGRY" before his words turned into a jumble of almost spastic mumbles. Kurloz was quick to start rubbing his back, humming softly to him and holding out his hand. He made a peace sign, but instead of holding it upright, he turned it on it's side. Mituna was quick to do the same thing, a diamond forming between them. Sollux gave him a curious look, but didn't question the pair. So long as it kept Mituna from having one of his "freak-outs", Sollux didn't mind. "I'll make pancakes." Sollux said, ruffling his brothers hair. He gave off another soft squealing noise before Kurloz guided him back down in front of the tree, folding up a peace of paper for him.

Sollux continued to the kitchen, where he attempt to make pancakes. He was thankful for not burning anything down once he had put the pancakes on plates. They were a little over-cooked, but he was proud of them! Cooking was never his strong point. He dug about in the cabinets, pulling out both honey as well as maple syrup and silverware. Once everything was ready, he called Kurloz and Mituna over to the counter, handing them both plates.

"Where's Gamzee and Tav?" He questioned the two. Kurloz simply pointed towards the door, mouthing a quick "Went out for the day". Mituna had already busied himself with stuffing his face, too per-occupied to answer any questions. Sollux simply nodded before grabbing his own two plates, a bottle of honey and maple syrup, and then headed towards the bedroom. Kurloz simply nodded in thanks before Sollux disappeared down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"Hey, I got food." Sollux said. Karkat glanced up at him from the book he had opened. Sollux chuckled lightly at the thick-framed glasses perched on his face, sliding down just far enough for copper eyes to glare at him quizzically.

"What's so funny."

"Nothing, you're just cute with glasses on." Sollux clambered onto the bed, inching towards his lover and setting the plate on his stomach.

"Cute?!" Karkat snapped at him, snatching the syrup from his grip. "I will have you know, I am not cute."

"Oh yeah, sure Karcrab." Sollux chuckled to him lightly, sitting down next to him and putting his plate in his lap. He was quick to smother his own breakfast in honey, not hesitating to stuff his face with the gooey, honey smothered pancakes. Once the two had finished their meals, Sollux ventured back out to the kitchen. He quickly dumped the two plates into the sink, before hopping his way around his brother and his companion, who had now given up on creating snowflakes and were watching tv, and made his way to the window.

"Oh wow, it snowed a lot.." Sollux muttered under his breath, before glancing back towards the hallway. "Hey guys, I'll be back soon." He said to the pair.

"Wh-where are yoo goingg?!" Mituna asked him, that grin he always wore on his face.

"I was just gonna go outside for a bit.." He said, mind wandering. "Don't worry, I'll come back." He walked over to his brother and ruffled his fluffy mop of hair. His brother let out a giggle before nodding to him.

"Hey Karkat!" Sollux called into the bedroom as he opened the door. "Get dressed, we're going outside."

"But you hate the outside."

"Yeah, well, not today." Sollux said to him, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. Karkat let out a grunt before finally sitting up. He pulled his glasses off of his face, stretched, and then proceeded to get dressed and stand in front of his lover.

"Well?"

"Well?" Sollux asked, leaning down and quickly scooping Karkat up in his arms. He let out a startled yelp, starting to wriggle about. "Stop moving, I might drop you."

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Hey, I can't help it if it's because of you moving around so much." Sollux scolded him, starting to make his way out of the bedroom and towards the door. Karkat just folded his arms, glaring up at Sollux all the way to the front door. Only then was he put down and allowed to put on his coat, boots, and a hat. Sollux did the same, before waving to Kurloz and Mituna.

"Why are we even going outside." Karkat grumbled as the pair made their way down to the lobby, Karkat glaring at the doors of the elevator as they descended to the bottom of the building. Right before the doors opened though, Sollux wrapped his hands around Karkat's face. "Wh-What the fuck Sollux?!"

"It's a surprise. You have to wait until we're outside."

"Oh my fucking god." Karkat grumbled, letting Sollux lead him through the lobby and out the front doors. "Jesus fuck it's cold out here.. Now what the fuck did you want to show me or what ever." Karkat grumbled, a shiver passing through him from the icy wind. Sollux just continued to lead him down the sidewalk and around the side of the building, heading towards the once grassy and now snow-infested patch of trees that acted as a rest area.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed." Sollux scolded him. When he got a nod, he removed his hands from Karkat's face and shifted around in front of him. An arm snaked it's way around his waist, the other one grabbing his hand and holding it gentle. "You can open your eyes now.." He whispered in his ear, giving his cheek a soft peck. He slowly, in an almost nervous and hesitant way, opened his eyes.

"I.. It snowed.." Karkat muttered softly, glancing around. It was beautiful to him, the canopy of white above their heads, the way it had snowed just enough to coat everything. He gazed at Sollux in an almost puzzled way though when he started to sway back and forth gently, humming softly under his breath as he lead Karkat about the small clearing.

"Love of mine, someday you will die, but I'll be close behind.." Karkat stared up at Sollux in an almost admiring way, smiling softly as he let Sollux lead him in their little dance through the snow. "I'll follow you, into the dark"

"Sollux, you're really out-doing yourself.." Karkat muttered softly, shying away from Sollux's gaze has he continued to hum the song softly.

"What, you don't like it?" He started to slow in his steps, soon coming to a stop in the middle of the small, trailing tracks they had created. "I though you like stuff li-"

"I do. The good kind of out-doing.." Karkat said to him softly, inching closer. Sollux smiled down at him, giving his hand a soft squeeze and pulling him flush against his chest. Karkat gave a shy smile back, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sollux's. He was happy to return the kiss, wrapping both his arms around Karkat now, letting him twine his arms around his neck. Sollux sighed softly into the kiss, smiling slightly against his lover's full lips.

Once the pair had pulled away, Sollux quickly picked Karkat up, spinning him around and holding him against his chest.

"Sollux! Sollux oh my god!" Karkat managed to get out between his loud laughs. Sollux laughed with him, arms wrapped under his tights. Karkat wound his legs around Sollux's waist once he had stopped moving, now having to lean down to give him a kiss.

"I love you Karkat."

"I love you too, Honeybee."


End file.
